Bullseye's Story Part 2: Brother What Art Thou?
by BlushBunnyC3
Summary: Bullseye Warthogg finds his longlost twin brothers! The reunion is a joyous one, but they all soon discover how much they've changed after 11 years. Meanwhile, Buckthorne suffers depression and a deadly secret is revealed that may cause his end...
1. The Son With No Sire

Sonic Underground: "The Story Of The Past"  
  
Title: "Bullseye's Story Part 2 (Brother What Art Thou?)" Vol.1   
  
Author: BlushBunnyC3  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Holy shizzle! It's about time I got onto this next story! *Whew!* That BYOL Part 3 fic took me some time, let me tell ya... you _better_ have liked it! XD (LOL) So anyways, here comes the next story! It's another "Bullseye's Story" one, since this one focuses on certain and important events/things in Bullseye's (past & present) life (the drama, oh the drama! ^^;; *falls over*) For example... whatever happened to those said twin brothers and father of Bullseye's, in BYOL Part 1? Here... they make a valiant comeback! (or something) Yay! XD Plus, certain members from the cast of the first Bullseye's Story, also return for this newest edition (this is starting to sound like a movie preview... O_o;;) Speaking of which, the "()" title is inspired by the movie (title) "O Brother Where Art Thou?" (which had nothing to do with 'brothers' really... not technical ones anyways... but this story _does_ so there :P) And yes, a few more new characters are introduced! :D All characters © BlushBunnyC3. Hope you like! :)  
  
*Note: Concerning a particular subject/concept in this fic, I hope it doesn't offend anyone, by its use or sound (too?) stereotypical -_-;; If so, you can feel free and bash me over the head T_T My _sincere_ apologizes in advance, just in case. And one more thing... this first chapter written, is actually a _flashback_ scene, since Casey would be almost a year old now, not almost six months ;) The next chapter after that, is back to present fic time. So with that all said, I'm out, for now :) Enjoy, me pretties ^_~  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
~Cast Of Characters~   
  
Donavan Torra  
  
Candice "Candy" Torra  
  
Casey Torra Warthogg  
  
Buckthorne Wolfe  
  
Bullseye Warthogg  
  
Goresky Warthogg  
  
Chislett Warthogg  
  
Sir Graff Warthogg  
  
Jacque Celaya  
  
Sir Marco Celaya  
  
Master Young  
  
Master Nailor  
  
Ms.Wallace  
  
Lady Lorelei Celaya  
  
Dr.Adam Standing  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue: "It was the year of 3207, the beginning of a new year. After the hectic events of the previous year, mainly the ones occurring to/in the Royal Families, the people were hoping for a more quiet and calm year, to settle down. For some, this wish came easy to. For others... this was not meant to be. This year, a certain number of people would have life altering events and reunions, even, happen to them. On one hand, the events for some would seem like a curse, but eventually be for the better, and the other hand, what seemed better, would turn into a curse. Either way... things were coming their way. And no one could stop them. Either they could accept their fate and learn to breathe again. Or they could bury their fate in denial, and try to hide it. A very important time had come, indeed. As a young wolf and warthog in particular, were about to find out..."   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
___________  
  
~*~  
  
The darkness of the late night, had descended upon the calm, peaceful, sleeping Royal city of Mobotropolis. With the exception of chirping crickets, swooping owls and bats, croaking frogs, swarming insects, and other various nocturnal animals, all was silent and still. In the backstreets of the city, a large tavern building stood. A neon-light sign that read "The Torra's Toss 'N Torn Tavern", was unlit, and the place was quiet and unoccupied, except for the people who lived in the apartment upstairs. In one bedroom, a large male caracal was fast asleep in the depths of slumber, breathing softly. In the second bedroom, a female hyena struggled restlessly in her sleep, breathing rapid and heavy. *Nooo... not again...* a subconscious piece of her mind, thought wildly. She'd had this dream so many times before, which was strange, considering it had actually occurred for real, and that she'd been extremely young when it had occurred...  
  
She'd only been a tiny, newborn infant, only a few minutes old, when it had happened. Yet the images was so clear... so close... so real... HIS face... the large, deformed reptilian face. His piercing yellow eyes in an almost hypnotic stare... his sharp, dark forked-tongue flickering... his harsh, sinister, spine-chilling voice... his hot, fowl, thick breath... and his cold, scaly, rough, long claws, against her cheek...   
  
The dark, silence of the peaceful night, was suddenly broken by a sharp cry from the young female, bolting up in bed, snapping herself awake, from her nightmare. She panted rapidly, still shaking from fear, from what she had seen. It didn't matter how many times she'd had this cursed dream before... it still frightened her to the core, each time. She didn't dare tell Donavan about this... he thought this reoccurring nightmare had stopped months/years ago. Candy didn't want him to worry about her anymore than he already DID. Just as she was starting to regain normal breathing, another cry broke the quiet. It was coming from the baby crib, to the right of her bed, in the corner. Candy sighed softly to herself, rubbing a hand against her face, as she started to get out of bed. "-Way to go, 'Candice'!" she muttered, under her breath, as she walked over to the crib. Leaning over the sides, she looked in to see the crying infant. He was wailing furiously, obviously startled and scared. His tiny fists were balled up, and shaking with each sob, and his feet kicking about. Candy spoke soothingly "-Honey... it's alright... come here, sweetie... come here-" and she slowly picked him up, holding him close. "-Sshhh... it's okay, Casey... Mama's gotcha... s'alright..." She slowly walked around, rocking him gently, trying to calm her baby. Casey whimpered, sniffling over her shoulder. The female hyena softly rubbed his back. "-I'm sorry honey... I didn't mean to wake you up like that... it's all over... Mama's here... I'm right here, baby," she spoke gentle, and kissed his small head. Finally, Casey stopped sniffling, and laid quietly in her arms, his head laid against her shoulder, softly cooing. By that time, Candy was tired of pacing the room, and sat back down in her bed, her baby still cradled in her arms. She wasn't going to put him back in his crib just yet. Casey had a habit of wanting to be held until he fell back asleep, when he woke up at night. After a few minutes, instead of falling back asleep, he seemed to be more alert. He looked up at his mother, expectantly. When she did not seem to respond to this, Casey then resorted to gently nudging her breast, opening his small mouth. By then, Candy knew what he was trying to tell her. He wanted to be fed. The female then, pulled down the small strap of her tank top, exposing enough of one of her breasts, for the hungry infant. Casey immediately latched on, and began nursing. The young mother watched her son, wordlessly, as he fed. He was almost ready to be weaned from this way of feeding. Candy no longer breast-fed him during the day, anymore. She only did this, when he woke up in the night, which wasn't as often, these days. A part of her, wasn't ready to fully let this go yet, either. After all, it was a special bond and moment shared between her and her son. It would be the first motherly act of "letting him go". So naturally, being a new and teenage mother, she was a bit reluctant. But when the time came... she'd fulfill the responsibility. Several minutes later, Casey'd finally had his fill, and nestled in a soft ball, in her arms, slowly but surely, drifting back into slumber. Candy's soft green eyes never strayed from her sleepy baby. She began to gently stroke his hair, his soft ears, his small tail, and tiny feet, admiringly. His hair was a 'mane' style, his ears were long, pointed and tufty, his tail was short, and his feet were two-toed hoofs. And even though his eyes were closed, Candy knew they were a deep, chocolate brown. These were all traits that came from Casey's half warthog side, that came from his warthog father... Bullseye Warthogg.   
  
He'd been born nearly six months ago, to his seventeen year-old hyena mother, Candice Torra (Candy). Bullseye (fifteen at the time) had never been told of his son's birth or the pregnancy in the first place, even, so Candy, who couldn't bear to give him up for adoption, was raising him on her own, with her twenty-one year-old caracal cousin, Donavan Torra. Luckily for them, Casey was sweet baby, who wasn't much trouble, and extremely cute and loveable, so he seemed to make a bad situation turn out better than expected. And even though Casey didn't have his real father around, he still had his "Uncle Donavan". The caracal had totally fallen for his cousin's son, and was a huge help in taking care of Casey, who adored him, in turn. Plus there were others in his life, that paid him plenty of attention and love. So how could this not satisfy the young infant, for now? But still...  
  
There was no doubt about it. Sometimes it pained Candy to even LOOK at Casey, on some days. To see the fleeting image of the one who had left and never came back... But then again, she knew that this was her OWN fault, as well... It was only fair that she AND Bullseye shared this blame, half and half. Candy had been the one who had suggested the sex, in the first place, and urged him on, as he had been a virgin, at the time. But Bullseye had been the one who hadn't remembered to use protection and got her pregnant. So they were both to blame. They should've known better. But they hadn't... and Casey was the result of this, therefore making him a "bastard" or an "accident". However, even though Candy was young and hadn't exactly wanted this in the first place... her son now meant the world to her, and was eternally precious in her heart. She honestly wouldn't give him up for ANYTHING, including her mother/father being alive again, which was a pretty tough choice. True, she missed her parents dearly... but her maternal instincts were so strong... she knew she'd miss her son more. And so... in a way... she THANKED Bullseye for giving her this incredible gift... her own child. Speaking of which... there were so many times when Candy wrestled with the thought of finding Bullseye and telling him the truth. After all... Casey WAS his son... he had a right to know... But she was afraid. For that one night they had been together... at one point in conversation, Bullseye had made his feelings about children, very clear... he didn't like them... and he didn't want them. It'd break her heart, if Bullseye rejected Casey. She couldn't bear this thought, one bit. That's why she'd decided to not tell Bullseye in the first place. Candy wanted to protect them... her son and his father. It was a heavy burden to carry... but so long as they were safe... she would haul it alone, for as long as time as they needed. As she sat in her bed, cuddling her baby, now fast asleep, Candy gave a soft sigh, thinking about all this, for the millionth time this year. But at last, she shoved the thoughts away, laid Casey next to her, and settled down, back to sleep, sorely needed.   
  
Morning came, hours later, the sun peering high above the horizon, across the awaken city. The apartment was soon, waking up and getting ready for the new day. In the main room, both a dining room area and lounging/living room space, on the carpeted floor, the now wide-awake little Casey, was crawling about, cooing playfully. "-Goo!" he squeaked, scampering on his chubby knees, across the carpet. Nearby, sitting at the table, Donavan watched him, with amusement. He cast a glance at Candy, on the other side of the table. "-Would ya look at that kid go?" He's got a little 'Speedy Gonzalez' flare, going there," the caracal chuckled. Candy smirked, shaking her head. "-Yeah, I know.. ya gotta love how kids have all the freakin' energy in the world, to have 'em bouncing off the walls, day in, day out." Donavan sighed, in a wistful matter. "-Ah, were we ever that young, cuz?" "-Somehow, Don... we were," Candy replied. Then her nose wrinkled. "-But anyways... getting back to the present... I need you do me a favor." He lifted an eyebrow. "-Yeah?" "-Do you think you could give Casey his bottle, for me?" I just REALLY need a shower... if case you haven't noticed, I smell like a barn in July..." she cringed. Donavan shrugged, "-Ah... I guess so, Candy." Go on, then." She got up from her seat, picking up the rolled up newspaper. "-Thanks cuz." As she walked by, Donavan spoke just loud enough, for her to hear. "-And by the way, I DID notice that rather putrid scent, also known as your body odor." Candy gave a wry smile at the jest, and swatted him over the head with the newspaper. "Cute, Donavan..." she muttered, and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Donavan rolled his eyes, and looked back over to little Casey. He smiled and spoke in a cutesy kind of voice, that adults usually talk to babies or small children in. "-Hey Case... whatcha doin'?" Whatcha doin' over there, fella?" Casey gave a squeak, and rolled onto his back. Then leaning his head back, he looked at his "Uncle" Donavan, upside down. "-Mwee!" he cooed. Donavan leaned over, in his chair, a bit, and clapped his hands a bit. "-Hey... come here... come on, lil guy!" The baby rolled back onto his stomach, then slowly sat up, leaning on his hands and knees. "-Muuuh...?" he gave a questioning look to the caracal. Donavan kept calling him. "-Come on... c'mere Casey..." The infant finally caught on, gave a mewl, and began crawling over to Donavan. "-Thata boy!" Right on... good job, Casey... there we go!" the caracal cheered him on. Casey reached Donavan's feet, sat down, and held up his arms, happily. "-Heee!" Picking him up, Donavan added, "-You're quite a crawler now, kiddo!" Good boy!" He held Casey up to his face, and grinned, "You sure are gettin' big, Case..." The baby smiled, and nuzzled Donavan's nose, playfully. "-Ooha!" He gently tugged at Donavan's mustache whiskers. The caracal laughed. "What's with you kids and my facial hair?" You're gonna pull it off my face, one of these days, you hyperactive pudge-miester." He tickled Casey, causing the infant to giggle madly. After stopping, Donavan reached over and picked up the bottle of milk. "-Here's your grub, goober-face," he said, offering it to the baby. Casey reached out, wrapping his tiny paws around it, and began feeding. The caracal watched him, and finally said, "-Ah heck... you seem to got this fine.. you take over." And he let the little one hold his own bottle. Casey wasn't having trouble, but after awhile, Donavan realized just how fast he was drinking it. "-Hey whoooa, there, kid!" he exclaimed, taking the bottle out of Casey's mouth. "You're drinking that thing, like 'Lent's' coming up!" You're gonna get sick eating that fast." Casey, lips outlined with a small milk mustache, gave a small hiccup. He looked so incredibly cute, even Donavan couldn't resist it. "...How can I ever stay mad 'atcha, when you're so dern cyoot, little man?" he muttered, shaking his head, with a slight smile. "-Well... you're done, then... scoot along, lil dude." And he let Casey back down on the floor, to scamper off.   
  
Awhile later, Candy was out of the shower, cleaning up, Donavan was reading on the couch, as little Casey was still on the carpet. What they didn't notice at first, was the baby's odd behaviour. He laid on the floor, curled up slightly, rather whimperly and mopey-like. At last, Candy finally saw this, and was immediately concerned. "-Aww... whatsa matter, honey?" she asked outloud, picking him up. The baby mewled groggily, with a funny look on his face. "-Muuuh..." The hyena looked over to her cousin. "-Don... what's wrong with him?" He hardly even looked up. "-I dunno... maybe he needs to be changed, or something?" he shrugged. Candy made sure of this. "-Nooo... he's perfectly fine... but his face...it's all-" her voice, trailing off, not sure of how to describe it. Casey curled his lip back, slightly, his ears drooping. "-Mhmh...." Donavan finally looked up. "-Alright... lemme have a look at him, then." Candy came over, and held him out to cousin. Still lying down, Donavan took Casey, and looked at him for a minute or so. At last, he spoke, "-Oh for... oh this is SO easy..." I know EXACTLY what's wrong!" Candy looked at him, expectantly. "-And what is it?" Her cousin simply replied, "-He's gonna 'yack'." The hyena blinked, confused for a minute. "-Huh??" The caracal snorted, "-Come on.. I mean just LOOK at him!" You can tell he wants to spit up, cuz." Casey squirmed a bit, in Donavan arms, uncomfortably. "Mmhmm..." Candy shook her head, a bit doubtful. "-What makes you so damn sure?" Donavan looked at her, with an irritated glance. "-Candy... I've only been a bartender for HOW many years now... and you're telling ME that I can't tell when people are gonna vomit??" Oh that's RICH..." She looked snappish at the accusation. "-Maybe so... but is Casey a BABY, or a DRUNK??" Donavan sighed, "-Nooo... but still... there's similar symptoms going on, between both situations, here." I'll prove it to ya... just hand me that towel over there." Candy rolled her eyes, and grabbed the towel, then gave it to him. Donavan arranged the towel over his shoulder, sat up, and gently started bouncing Casey up and down a bit. "-Okay Case... I know yer not feeling good... let's get it out..." Casey whimpered slightly, not liking the bouncing, as it was making his tummy feel worse than it already was. He squirmed some more, trying to make Donavan stop, with a slight yellow/green tint of color in his cheeks. The caracal then stopped, held Casey over his shoulder, and started patting his back. "-Here we go... c'mon lil guy... toss your cookies already... you'll feel alot better, kiddo... trust me... c'mon..." Finally, his little stomach not being able to take anymore of the motion sickness, Casey promptly threw up. Lucky for Donavan, the towel was in the right place. He then took the towel off his shoulder, still holding Casey in one arm, and balled it up, covering the internal mess. He then glanced at Candy, one eyebrow raised. "-You were saying, cuz?" Then he threw the balled-up towel towards her. Candy caught it, a slight look of disgust upon her face, more so for Donavan, than the vomit towel. "-Alright... so I was wrong..." I just didn't think he was still 'pukey' at this age..." Donavan told her "-Well then... sounds like someone needs to do some more homework, on that baby book of hers, Candice Torra." A swift look of anger passed Candy's expression, and she stormed off to the bathroom, to wash off the towel. His remark was both insult to injury. One: He'd basically jisted at that she wasn't a totally experienced and know-all mother, yet, still young and learning from mistakes like such. And two: He'd called her by her full name. Donavan knew perfectly well that Candy hated to be called 'Candice', the only person she'd ever let call her that, was her mother, Jeanie. But then again, Donavan only called her this, when he was speaking to her in a VERY serious matter, or on a very rare occasion, for the sake of getting on her nerves. After rinsing the towel, and tossing it into the laundry hamper, Candy started to walk out, ready to go back out there, and give Donavan a piece of her mind, at his comment... but she stopped around the corner, catching the sight. Donavan was holding Casey, on his chest, who seemed to be doing much better now. He was talking to the baby as well, and Candy could hear him. "-See, lil man?" Dontcha feel better now?" Dat got rid of that nasty lil tummyache, didn't it?" Casey gave a satisfied coo of agreement. "-I told ya, drinking that bottle so fast was gonna make ya sick, didn't I?" But ah well... I think you learned your lesson, then." No hard feelings goober-face." He held up his hand, and Casey finally smacked his tiny palm against it, for a high-five. "-Thata go, boy!" Who's da wittle man?" The baby giggled happily, nuzzling Donavan's goatee chin. Candy couldn't help but smile at this. She certainly didn't feel like giving him heck, now. As she thought about it, what he'd said, was meant for serious consideration... as in, he said it, because he truly cared. And she couldn't deny it... Donavan had been the greatest support and help, during this year. He'd been there for her, when she was pregnant, driven her to the hospital, and offered to stay with her even (which she had gently refused). And with the newborn Casey, Donavan had been nothing but caring, loving, and helpful. All those times he'd helped with the late night wakings, occasional babysitting, feeding in the mornings and afternoons, and being the father figure that Casey's real father wasn't present to give. Candy realized just how much she OWED Donavan, for everything he had given her and Casey, never asking for anything in return. With that thought, Candy just swallowed her pride, smiled at how cute the two looked together, and left them alone, to get back to cleaning the house up. 


	2. The Fateful Accident

It was early noon, a warm, sunny day, at the city square. Amoungst the bustling crowds of people, a young grey wolf, none other than Buckthorne Wolfe, made his way through. He'd just been to the bathroom, after taking down three milkshakes, in an hour. He'd agreed to meet up with his best friend Bullseye Warthogg, after. But the problem was... Buckthorne couldn't remember exactly WHERE they were supposed to meet again. So he was wandering about, just hoping to spot him in the crowd, eventually. So far, however, this idea wasn't working. He hadn't seen even one male warthog, yet. Just as he was getting exasperated and nearly giving up, he finally spotted someone. It was a male warthog with dark hair/mane, and green clothes. Since he couldn't see every detail, from his view, Buckthorne immediately thought it WAS Bullseye, and quickly made his way over to the warthog. He then walked up, to the turned back, and put his hand on the shoulder. "-Bullseye!" the wolf exclaimed. "-So THIS is where you got to... I'd forgot where we'd-" The warthog then turned around, a startled look upon his face. "-Huh?" At seeing his face close-up, Buckthorne's jaw dropped. *-Wait a sec...!* he thought. Bullseye had a black hair/mane, with a dark green shirt, and chocolate brown eyes. This warthog had a dark tawny brown hair/mane, with a pale green shirt, and light brown eyes with a slight green hue to them. It WASN'T Bullseye... At this realization, Buckthorne felt his cheeks flush red hot, with embarrassment. Just then, another voice spoke out, from behind Buckthorne. "-Yo, what's the haps, bro?" Buckthorne and the warthog, turned to see another male warthog standing there. He had reddish brown hair/mane, with a bright green shirt, and brown eyes, similar to Bullseye's. The first warthog turned back to Buckthorne. "Ummm... I'm sorry... can I help you?" Beads of sweat ran down the wolf's temple. "-Oh geez... I'm... oh man..." he stammered. "-I mean... I'm sorry, man... I really am!" I thought you were my friend... but you're not... and now I've just made a complete ass of myself... I'm just really sorry-" "-Nonono, it's okay, dude... calm down," the warthog assured him. "It's alright... easy mistake to make... no harm done." S'ok." Buckthorne scratched his neck, uncomfortably. "-Uhhh... kay then." The other warthog added, "-Yeah man... it's no biggie." I hope you find your friend." Buckthorne gave a slight nod, still enormously embarrassed. "-Thanks... I'll just be going then." Just as he turned to leave, the first warthog suddenly called out, "-Hey wait a sec!" Wolf dude!" The wolf turned back around, confused. "-Huh?" The warthog licked his lips, and asked, "-Who was that guy you said you were looking for, again?" "-Uhhh... my friend, Bullseye." The other warthog muttered to himself, "-Bullseye...?" "-Ah..." said the first one. "-And... you say he's a warthog, too?" "Well... yeah," nodded Buckthorne. The warthog seemed to be thinking hard about this, as the other one asked, "-Out of curiosity...uhh... is his last name... oh... 'Warthogg', spelled with two 'g's, by any chance?" The wolf was amazed by this lucky accuracy of guess. "-Yeah?" "...Does he happen to have, ummm... 'black' hair?" questioned the first warthog. Buckthorne now was feeling slightly suspicious of these strangers. "-Do you two KNOW him, or something?" The second warthog shoved his hands in his pockets, and gave a simple shrug. "-One might say that," he said, rather mysteriously. The wolf raised an eyebrow. The first finally dared to press one more question. "-Are his eyes anything like his, by the way?" he asked, gesturing to the other warthog's eyes (color). That was enough for Buckthorne. "-Oh for crying out loud, you guys!" Just admit it!" You KNOW who Bullseye is!!" The first warthog held up his hands, in defeat. "-Alright, alright!" Yes, we KNOW him... from WAY back... that type thing." Buckthorne sighed. "Okay then... I'll ummm... tell him you guys said 'hello'?" The second warthog raised a finger/hand, in suggestion. "-Mmmaybe we could... come with?" The wolf paused. "-Come again?" "It's nothing really... just so we could... say hello ourselves?" Buckthorne cocked his head. "-What for?" The first added, "-Well, like we said... we haven't seen Bullseye, for a long time... surely it wouldn't hurt if we... accompanied you, right?" In helping you find him?" He considered the thought, for a minute. Finally, he shrugged, "-I guess so..." and started walking off, letting them know that they could follow, if they wished to do so. The two warthogs trailed behind him, from a slight unhearable distance. The second warthog turned to his brother, with a smug look. "-I bet you wish that guy WAS lookin' for ya!" he snickered, nudging him in the arm. The first warthog's cheeks tinged pink. "...Oh shut up!" ...Well... oh alright, I'll admit it... he's cool... but he's not that type, if you know what I mean, bro." The second warthog raised an eyebrow. "-How can ya tell?" "-Trust me... when you ARE that... you can tell if others are, too," the first explained. "It's like a natural, built-in 'sensor' type thing." The second blinked, dumbfoundedly, and then just shrugged, "-Ah kay, then..." Let's just keep following 'wolf dude', shall we?"   
  
About three minutes of walking later, Buckthorne at last, spotted his warthog friend, leaning by a stand that sold handbags, purses and wallets. He sighed, "-There ya are!" The other two warthogs, a few feet or so, behind Buckthorne, gawked at seeing the warthog the wolf was shouting to. Their jaws fell, and their eyes were wide open. Bullseye then turned in the wolf's direction, and smirked, "-About time, Buckthorne!" What took ya?" The wolf shook his head, "-I totally forgot where I was supposed to meet up!" His warthog companion rolled his eyes. "-Oh did ya, now?" Come on, man... I specifically said at the handbag and shit stand." You know... purses, wallets, and that... you'd think of all people, that YOU would remember that..." Buckthorne snorted, "-Oh get over yourself... I don't have pick-pocketing on the BRAIN, you know!" Just before Bullseye could reply, the two other warthogs nearby both spoke out, at the same time, "-BULLSEYE???" He looked over in their direction, and froze. Bullseye's mouth dropped half open, and his eyes hardly blinked. He stared at the two, unbelievingly. He finally managed to get out, after about ten seconds of being speechless, "...GORESKY?" ...CHISLETT??" The two warthogs broke into grins. "-Little brother!!" the first, Goresky, exclaimed. The second, Chislett, yelped, "-It's really you!" Now it was Buckthorne's turn to be shocked. "-'Little brother'??" he echoed Goresky's words. It hit him in an instant. These two were no ordinary male warthogs... they were Bullseye's long-lost twin brothers! The wolf couldn't believe it. Bullseye smiled widely, "-No way!" Look at you guys!" Big bros!!" Within seconds, the three were throwing their arms around each other, bear hugging, slapping each other's backs, fondly punching each other, and horsing around, with excitement. If they hadn't been so wrapped up in the minute, they would've noticed Buckthorne standing nearby, staring, numb with amazement. "-Look at us, look at YOU, man!" Chislett said. Goresky added, "-No kidding!" You shot up like a weed, bro!" "-Yeah!" What the fuck, did who the fuck, feed ya??" sniggered Chislett. Bullseye laughed his head off, as Goresky said, "-It's hard to believe that last the time we saw you, you only came up to our necks and below!" Bullseye shook his head, "-What can I say?" I musta hit one helluva a growth spurt, eh?" And an early one, might I add." His second oldest brother snorted, "Figures, yeah." Bullseye looked at them. "-You guys aren't too shabby looking yourselves, huh?" Goresky, man... you sure got HUGE!" Goresky shrugged modestly. "-Eh... I squeeze things." His younger brother gave a loud laugh, and slapped him a high five. "-And Chislett, dude!" You sure slimmed down, man... you used to be pretty... ya know...'fluffy'!" "Yeah man, you're tellin' me!" Chislett howled. "I hit puberty, and I just dropped down almost twenty pounds!" I'm still wondering where the hell it all went!" Goresky smirked, "-Me too... but I'm more surprised it hasn't come back!" Chis still eats like a pig... literally!" It's like his gut's a bottomless pit!" "-What's to say?" I'm a true blue HOG, and proud of it!" their brother hooted, with glee. At long last, Bullseye remembered Buckthorne was there, and turned around to see his wolf friend still standing around, as if he was trying to blend in with his surroundings. "-Buckthorne?" The wolf looked up. "-Yeah?" "-I'm sorry dude, I just got... well anyways... Buckthorne... these are my older bros!" Buckthorne smiled wryly. "-So I hear." Bullseye motioned to both brothers, "-This is Goresky and Chislett." Bros, this is Buckthorne Wolfe... my best friend." Goresky and Chislett sized him up, with hearty handshakes. Chislett nodded, "-Ah yes... us and Buckthorne go all the way back to... uhh... over there somewhere!" he pointed off. They all laughed, as Goresky added, jokingly, "-I know what it looked like, at least!" Just give me one sec, and I can go run back over there, and get a name, number and address!" Back in a tick!" The guys all howled some more, in the moment. "-So how exactly did that happen?" questioned Bullseye. Buckthorne shuffled, embarrassed. "Aiiie... I kinda thought, uhhh... Goresky, is it?" Yeah... I thought he was YOU, for a second." His friend laughed heartily, at the thought. "-Ya don't say!" Well... could be that whole 'we ARE triplets' thing, right?" Goresky nodded, "-We Warthogg men ARE pretty similar-looking, are we not?" Chislett added, "-Yup... and we're all DAMN SEXY!" They all howled, until their sides ached. Goresky then realized that they had interrupted Buckthorne, and immediately apologized, "-Oh for crying out loud... I'm sorry Buckthorne!" We didn't mean to cut in like that... go on." The wolf swallowed, slightly uncomfortable, and said, "-It's okay... uhhh... anyways, I thought he was you... so I went up, tapped his shoulder, and said something like ... 'Hey Bullseye', and he turned around and was like 'Huh?', and I saw what he looked like up close, and I realized, 'Shit! That's not you!'." So I was like, 'Oh crap... I'm sorry' and that, and just as I was about to leave, they're like 'Wait a second! Who's the guy you're looking for again?' and I'm like 'My friend Bullseye' and then they looked all suspicious and stuff, so they asked me all these questions, and finally I ask 'Do you KNOW him, or something?'" And they said yeah, and then they asked if they could help me find you, and I was like sure, and they did, and... there ya have it." Bullseye smirked, "-Ah yes... now there's one of those memories you won't forget, like calling the wrong name, in bed!" Chislett shrieked with laughter, as Goresky gasped in a joking matter, and Buckthorne snorted, "-Yeah... YOU'D know, wouldn't you?" Bullseye's brothers laughed even harder at this. "-Ooooh!" BUUURN, man!" Nice one, Buckthorne!" Chislett high-fived the wolf, who looked rather smug. Goresky eyed Bullseye, and spoke, "-I'm guessing we've got a lot of catching up to do, eh?" Bullseye sighed, rolling his eyes, "-Like you wouldn't believe, Goresk." Chislett looked towards his brothers. "As long as we can grab some grub, while we're at it, then!" Goresky snorted to Bullseye. "-What did I tell ya?" The eating machine, at your service!" Chislett whined, "-Oh come on!" I didn't finish breakfast!" I only had two pieces of toast!" He glanced over to Bullseye. "-Normally four pieces, a grapefruit and grape juice, do the trick," he explained. Bullseye blinked. "-Grape juice?" Goresky smirked towards Bullseye. "-I like almost any fruit juice, myself... but grape juice??" Chislett's the only person I know who drinks that shiz." What about you bro?" Bullseye shook his muzzle. "-No one... not even myself..." That would only be the 'queerest' drink there is!" He and Buckthorne laughed a little, but Goresky and Chislett were silent and blank faced for a minute, at this remark. Then they both seemed to realize something, and started laughing, in a rather forced matter, which Bullseye seemed to notice. "...What?" "-Sorry bro... it just... took a minute to register in," Chislett said. "Uhh... see... I... thought you said 'beer'! Yeah.. uhh... what was it you said, again?" "-'Queer'?" Bullseye questioned. "-Oh... ya... right... heh." Goresky added, "-Ah... I... thought you said uhh... 'mirror' or something." Bullseye twitched his eyebrows. "Oh... hmmm... you'd think ONE of you, would've got it." Guess I said it weird, or something?" His brother quickly nodded. Bullseye shrugged, "Ah... sorry about that." Chislett broke the silence. "-So guys... we gonna get some food or not?" The other two Warthogg brothers agreed, but Buckthorne drew back. "-Eh... you guys go on, ahead..." I gotta get going." Bullseye looked to him "-Huh?" Get going where?" Buckthorne spoke in a quieter tone, so only Bullseye could hear. "-It's okay, Bullseye... you go with them." I'll head back." Bullseye protested, "But wait... don't you wanna come?" You can!" The wolf shook his head, "-Nyah... that's alright." You three should have some time to yourselves." You know... catching up and stuff." I mean... it's been eleven years since you've seen them!" You see me everyday." I'll see ya later on, 'kay?" Bullseye still seemed reluctant. "-Are you sure?" I mean, we wouldn't mind you coming along-" "-Bullseye, it's NO PROBLEM!" Really." Just go on!" Hang with your bros, man," Buckthorne insisted. His warthog friend finally gave in. "-Oh alright... I'll see ya in a few hours or so, then." His friend nodded. "-See ya later, Bullsy," and he walked off, alone. Goresky looked over to Bullseye, who came walking back over. "-Where's he going?" "-Eh... he felt like heading back or something," shrugged Bullseye. "I'll see him later." "Oh okay... well... guess we'll get going then?" "Sure thing!" 


	3. Goresky Comes Outta The Closet

Awhile later, the Warthogg triplets sat down at a small cafe joint. A few minutes later, a waitress came up and asked what drinks they'd like to order. Glancing over the drinks list on the menu, Chislett thought outloud, "-Man... how long has it been since I had a milkshake, bro?" Goresky snorted, "-Three days, Chis." "That long??" exclaimed his brother, dramatically. "Hell then... hmmm... well.. just to be 'slightly' daring here, I'll choose something opposed to the usual chocolate..." I'll have a vanilla milkshake, please," he told the waitress, who wrote it down. Goresky smirked, shaking his head. "-Heh.. oh heck... might as well get it for myself then, if you won't get it... I'll have a chocolate milkshake, then." Bullseye twisted his lips in thought, then finally decided. "-I'll have a large ice water, thank you." As the waitress took the order off, Goresky and Chislett stared at their brother, oddly. Bullseye blinked at them. "-What???" Chislett snickered, "-Oh come on bro... it wouldn't kill for you to 'let loose' you know... strawberry used to be your favorite." Goresky said thoughtfully, "-But there WAS that time he swiped your chocolate milk, remember?" Bullseye gave a snort. "-I only did it, 'cuz he hid Pooka-Man on me!" I did NOT enjoy that chocolate milk, I'll have you know!" "-POOKA-MAN!" shrieked Chislett, of Bullseye's childhood stuffed animal plushie toy. "THAT'S it's name!!" Oh my god, Bullseye, do you know how many YEARS I've been trying to remember that name???" For the love of... for some reason I kept thinking it was Winnie the Pooh or something!" But then I was just like, 'Nooooo... that's NOT it!!'" But NOW I know! FINALLY!" 'Pooka-Man'!!" Seriously bro, I feel like I could die a 'complete' person, now!" Bullseye stared at him, incredulously. "-Riiiight... Chis, has anyone ever told you, you have 'issues'??" Chislett just laughed, as Goresky asked, "-But anyways... so what's your reason bro?" speaking of why Bullseye didn't order something else. His youngest brother shrugged. "-Couldn't have a milkshake, even if I wanted to... well... a 'chocolate' one anyways, I suppose." Goresky cocked an eyebrow. "-Why not?" "-The cocoa beans in it give me a reaction." Or to be more precise, an allergy to chocolate, technically." His brothers were shocked. "-Say what??" gapped Goresky. "-You shittin' us?" Chislett questioned. Bullseye shook his muzzle. "Don't believe me, ask Sir Blackburn." He's the one who discovered it, when I came in that day, with a tongue swollen the size of a small hand, after eating a chocolate muffin." Gave me a nice needle too." That was about as pleasant as seeing an old lard ass in a Speedo." Both his brothers were silent, at this remark. Finally, Chislett said, "Bullseye?" "-Yeah?" "-All I have to say is... if I never get that mental image outta my head... I'm holding you responsible, past the grave, you understand?" Bullseye snorted. "-Oookay then." And oh yeah... guess since I told you that allergy, better tell you my other one too, while I'm at it-" "-'Other one'??" echoed his brothers. "-Oh, come on... don't give me that, you guys... it's not like I ASKED for them!" It's just another 'bean' allergy, actually." Coffee beans." In other words, caffeine and soda pops." Goresky said, "-Oh... well... guess that one's not TOO bad, I suppose." Chislett blew out. "-Are you kidding?" Man!" I couldn't live without pops and certain caffeinated products, believe me!" Bullseye gave a wryly smile. "-You sound just like Buckthorne, you know that??" His brothers looked questioningly. "I am?" asked Chislett. "How so??" Bullseye rubbed his chin. "-He may not look it, but he's a chocolate and caffeine addict." Goresky cocked his head to the side. "-Really??" "-Yeah... you should see the guy!" He drinks a huge mug of coffee or chocolate milk EVERY morning... but then again... he needs it." "-What for?" "-He's an insomniac," the youngest Warthogg brother explained. "Sleeps like shit, almost every night." And by that, I mean not eight hours." Goresky breathed, "-Whoa... that's pretty heavy... do you know what CAUSES the insomnia?" Bullseye took a brief pause. "-Yeah... reoccurring nightmares." "Oh... what about, exactly?" There was another pause. But before Bullseye could think of a way to respond, Chislett cut in, "-Uhh... I don't mean to interrupt bro but... speaking of Wolfe dude... ummm... well I didn't ask this to him, myself, since I thought it might be rude but... do you know how he got that scar across his left eye?" I was just wondering." Bullseye stared at Chislett, with a silent, and rather cold glare, to their surprise. Finally, he responded, quite sharply, "-It's a good thing you DIDN'T ask him, Chis!" Good to see you have SOME sense in ya, for God's sake!" Both older warthog brothers were shocked by their younger brother's sudden anger. Chislett gulped, "-Whoa... bro, it was just a simple question!" I didn't mean anything by it!" Bullseye's fury then cooled a little, enough for him to say, "-Well... the question may be a 'simple' one... but I don't know what else to say but, the answer is more 'complicated' than I could stress." Goresky dared to press, "Well, maybe you should try and explain it to us... I mean... so as to help us understand him better?" 'Cuz well... he IS your best friend and all, and we'll be seeing him again, right?" Chislett shrugged in agreement, both looking towards Bullseye. Their brother twisted his lip, considering this. He then sighed, and replied, "-Well... I guess I could... but don't tell him I said anything!" This isn't exactly his most favorite past remiscient." His brothers nodded, giving their word. "-Okay... see... alright, so he's five years old." And... his dad got laid off, from his job." That plus the stress of the loss of the late Kings, his father, Svein, is really low, down, and all, since he's got a wife and three young kids, five year old Buckthorne, and Landon and Kelsey, the three year old twins, to support." So he kinda has a breakdown, of some sense, and starts drinking." Goresky pulled a horrified look. "-Oh nooo... nonono!" Drinking in depression is SO bad!" The outcome is never good!" Oh god... what happened??" "-Well... like you said... one night after heavy drinking, Svein is pissed outta his mind, coming stumbling home, late at night." And guess who happens to be standing just outside the kitchen, getting a glass of water?" Chislett's mouth dropped. "-Oh man... you don't mean-" Bullseye nodded, "-Little, innocent, five year old Buckthorne." And since his old man is totally plastered, he doesn't know who the heck Buckthorne is!" He starts muttering stuff, about Buck being a street rat or a robber, or some shit!" And poor kid, he doesn't know what the hell his dad is saying, he doesn't know that Svein is slobbering drunk!" He tries talking to his dad, but his words are worth beans to the wasted bastard, so then Svein takes his beer bottle, breaks it in half, and THREATENS his son, that he's gonna HURT him if he doesn't get out!" Goresky and Chislett gasped in horror. "-Buckthorne's scared to fucking bits, stumbles to the floor, crying to his dad, trying to snap him outta it, but... no fucking use." His dad swung that busted bottle across Buckthorne's face..." There was a long, stunned, silence. Goresky breathed, "-Oh my god..." Chislett choked out, "-That's... just... whoa... some twisted shit, man..." I mean... his own dad..." Bullseye shifted his gaze. "-Now you know." And in saying that, I might as well sum up the rest." Two months, after that incident, both Buckthorne's parents were murdered, he and his sibs got sent to the orphanage, his sister dies, his brother dies, he's alone." The end." This was one hard blow to take. The two older warthogs were completely shocked out of their minds. How one person could take such a depressive beating from life, and live on, was hard to believe. Chislett finally said, "-Holy... shit... dude." Goresky shook his head, sympathetically. "-That's the most awful thing, I've ever heard..." Poor Buckthorne... no wonder he was the way he was." Bullseye lifted his attention. "-What do ya mean by that?" "Well... you know... you can tell alot about someone, by their tone of voice, their stance, their friends, even." And from his past, I can see why he's rather, soft-spoken, drawn back, and more of a 'observant' person." And plus why he's best friends with you... I mean... you're outspoken, very direct, and leader-like, a rather contrasting personality to his own." It's like... you're his protection, his leader, a brother, almost." He lost his family, and never knew an older sibling, so to speak." Same with you, kinda bro... you got separated from us, and never had a younger sibling... so... that's where you guys fit in." You've got that whole 'opposites attract' friendship." Oh... and I'm not trying to 'label' you guys here, sorry if I sound like that... I'm just saying it for mine and Chis's sake for understandment." Bullseye took this all in, and finally responded, "-Ah... well... I guess it could be one way to put things." He shrugged it off. Feeling a rather uneasy tension, setting in, Chislett broke the mood. "-Hey Bullseye... you may have told us about Buckthorne's past... but you never told us about YOURS!" I mean... come on!" It's been eleven years bro... what's happened... what's going on with you?" This subject was an immediate mood lifter. Bullseye slowly smiled, deviously. "-You're right, bro... I haven't told ya jackshit about myself... stupid me." So... what do you want to hear, exactly?" Chislett thought. "-Hmmm... how about... OH!" I got it!" Got into any interesting trouble?" Goresky sighed, "-Chislett!" "-Goresk, come on!" I wanna know!" Well, Bullsy-bro?" Bullseye thought carefully. "-Hmm... that's a good question, bro..." Let's see... interesting trouble... ummm... can't think of much for elementary school... middle?" Hmmm... ah heck, I'll just skip to present highschool." What have I done lately, that's oh so naughty?" Oh, I have just the story..." Bullseye then told them of the time he had bribed his English professor Master Reid, to bump up his grade, in return for the safe recovery of his teacher's heirloom fountain pen. Goresky snorted, rolling his eyes at this, as Chislett howled. "-Oh that's golden, bro!" Nicely done!" he exclaimed, giving Bullseye a high five. Goresky cast a glance at Bullseye. "-That was no worse than what CHISLETT did to his French teacher, Lady Sora." Bullseye looked at Chislett, who was grinning like a loon. "-Dare I ask, brother?" Chislett looked at Goresky. "-Should I tell him?" Goresky sniffed. "-Whatever." Chislett gave a satisfied look. "-Well... what can I say bro?" While you was making Reid nervous, me and Sora were getting rather 'comfy'..." Bullseye's eyes widened. "Shut-up!" Chis... you did NOT..." His brother grinned, triumphantly. "-Oh yes I did..." Goresky sighed. "-He seduced his friggin teacher." His TEACHER!" Chislett protested. "-She wasn't at the time, I did!" So it's not breaking any rules!" "-Yes it IS, Chislett!" You're still a 'student' and she's still a 'teacher', even if she's not teaching you!" Besides... older woman, Chis!" Honestly..." "-How many times do I have to tell you, Goresk??" She's only twenty-one!" Barely five years older than me!" That's nothing!" Goresky grumbled, "-That doesn't make it anymore right!" Bullseye gawked. "-So you really..." Chislett gave a simple shrug. "-What else can I say but... if those walls in the janitor closet could speak... my, what a yarn they'd spin!" That dame sure brought some culture into my MOUTH!" Booyah!" Bullseye shook his head. "-Man Chis... you're nastier than I am!" Give me some love!" And they high-fived again. Bullseye then questioned, "Just wondering then... so you're saying you lost your virginity at sixteen?" Chislett shrugged, "-Little before that, yeah, about." "Gotten with anyone else since or before then?" "-Maybe... one or two, before that... only say... two or three months earlier." But hey, I'm still young, right?" I'll get 'in' there more so, soon enough, ah thank you!" Bullseye laughed. "-Well then... can I ask you guys a question?" They both listened. "-Yeah?" "-Out of curiosity... what were you guys doing on the evening of our fifteenth birthday, by the way?" Goresky thought. "-Hmmm... we went out to a club, and a dinner party with a couple friends." We decided to have a slightly 'quiet' birthday, that year, to save for the big 'sweet sixteen', ya know?" Bullseye nodded, trying to hold back a huge smirk. "-Ah yeah." Chislett raised an eyebrow. "-What were you up to, bro?" Bullseye set out his news, calm and neatly. "-Eh?" Oh... not much... I got my ID... went to some bar/club joint... had my first booze... fucked a seventeen year old-" At hearing the last thing, Goresky nearly choked on a swallow of his drink, causing him to spit it outwards, in a mouthful spray, in which he quickly shot a hand over his dripping mouth. Bullseye, smugly expression, held his hand up. "-Napkin, Goresk?" His brother ignored his offer, and snatched another one, from his side, and slowly looked up at Bullseye. "-Bro... tell me you're bullshitting... I'm BEGGING you... pleeease." Bullseye chewed his lip, dramatically. "-Those 'exact' words?" Chislett's jaw hung open. "-Bullseye... you're SERIOUS??" Bullseye nodded, "-Swear to God, Chis... it happened." Chislett exclaimed, "-Holy fucking shit!" Dude!" ...You got BOOTY on our birthday??" Man!" I got a half-assed sound system!" And just think of it... while me and Goresk were sitting, listening to our mates saying a couple words, only so many yards away, YOU were in a bedroom, at a bar, having wild monkey sex with some hot seventeen year old!" Oh my god... bro I'd KILL you right now, if I knew how to make it look like an accident!" You lucky little bastard!" Goresky gave a sigh, rolling his eyes. "-Ya know Chis... as I've told ya numerous times... it doesn't pay for us to call each other names... cuz that would make US the same thing... remember?" Like if you called me a son of a bitch, you'd be calling YOURSELF that, since we have the SAME mother!" Chislett paused, then snorted, "-Ah hell..." Chuckling, Bullseye turned to Goresky. "-So... Chis told me about HIS 'love life'... but what about you, Goresk?" Laid any bitches, lately?" To his surprise, Goresky suddenly looked embarrassed. He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "-Uhhh... not... really." Chislett's face fell slightly, as he thought, *Oh no... here it comes...* He was just praying that their younger brother took it better than a certain someone else had... Bullseye looked at Goresky oddly. "Ummm... okay... you mean, you're still a virgin?" Goresky chewed his lip. "-Not exactly..." "-So you HAVE had sex?" "Yeah..." "-Well who with?" A girlfriend?" "-Well... nooo..." "-You mean a one night stander, then?" Cuz those count... I mean... they MUST, otherwise I'M still-" "-No, it wasn't that." "-A 'prostitute', then?" "-HELL no!" Bullseye was getting exasperated. "What on Mobius do you mean then?" You got RAPED or something???" "-For the last time, NO!" yelped Goresky. Bullseye shrieked, "-Then WHAT??" Goresky smothered his face with his palm. "-Okay, okay... I'll tell you... but Bullseye... first and most importantly of all.. just... keep an open mind, for a second." VERY wide and OPEN..." Bullseye cocked his head. "-Goresky... WHAT-IS-IT?" Swallowing hard, Goresky said slowly, "-Bullseye... I'm... I... I'm gay."   
  
The second these words left his mouth, Bullseye took them in... and was immediately 'paralyzed', so to speak, brain/mind wise. At first he thought it was a joke, but then, seeing the solemn, serious looks his brothers wore, he knew it wasn't. This was something that Bullseye wouldn't have guessed of hearing in a million years... Also, he'd never really given the fact/idea of homosexuality in general, much thought. The first time he'd learned of it, he was kind of grossed out and bewildered by it at first, wondering HOW and WHY someone would ever choose that path. But then, he shrugged it off, and figured, well, everyone WAS different... they all had their own things, preferences, views, and ideas. So if a man liked a man, or a woman liked a woman, maybe it wasn't such a 'evil' thing, so to speak. It wasn't like he had anything against homosexuals, either. He'd seen one or two before, and he'd treated them with as much respect as any average heterosexual. Though he had to admit... the whole situation was still kind of a strange, twisted mystery. He could definitely see why some people called it "queer"... it was a rather 'fitting' name for it, in certain ways. Just then, Bullseye realized he was taking an awfully long time, pausing, and said the first thing he could think of, that sounded the least offensive. "-Ooooooh..." His response made Goresky flinch. *'Ooooh?'?? What did he mean by THAT??* Goresky thought, nervously. This was a debatable answer. It could've meant three things. Either Bullseye had meant that, as in, he understood what Goresky had been meaning to say, or that he was disturbed by it, and just said that, too polite to say what he REALLY thought, or that he was even more confused. Goresky gnawed on his lip. Chislett's stare tensely darted from one brother to the other, trying to figure out what had just happened. Then, after a couple seconds of uncomfortable silence, Bullseye opened his mouth and his brains fell out (metaphorically speaking). "-So... you like... guys?" Goresky blinked. "-Erm... yeah." "-Ah," said Bullseye, nodding along. There was another pause. "-And you've had.. uhhh.. 'relations'... with them?" His brother turned a shade of pink. "-Well... ummm... one, yes." "-Hmmm." Bullseye tried to see if he could debate with this. "-But... you like girls too... right?" 'Cuz that would make you 'bisexual', not just-" "-Uhhh... I like girls in... 'general'... but they don't.... 'sexually arouse' me... if that's what you're getting at," Goresky replied, gulping. Bullseye stared for a second, blankly. "-Oh... well... just... making sure... yeah." Goresky looked utterly humiliated, at this point. Finally, Chislett could take it no longer. "-You know what... I think I'm gonna go wash up..." he announced, standing up. "Wanna come with, bro?" Bullseye looked baffled at the 'invitation'. "-Ummm... I'm good thanks..." Chislett scowled a little. "-Okay, I don't think you understood me... Bullseye... COME ON." He grabbed his brother by the arm, and hauled him off, to the men's room. Goresky watched them leave, his heart sinking. He knew what Chislett was trying to do... but the damage was already done, thought Goresky. He put his face in his hands, and breathed heavily, in despair.  
  
Once in the men's room, Bullseye pulled his arm away. "-Okay okay!" Geez!" What do you want??" Chislett first looked and made sure no other males were in the urinals or stalls. There weren't. "-Alright, the coast is clear." He went up to the entrance, and bolted the door. Bullseye stared bewilderedly, "-What the hell are you doing??" His brother turned around, and walked back over. "-Bullseye... I'm gonna talk, and you're gonna listen, do you understand??" Startled by Chislett's unusual firm and serious tone, his brother slowly nodded, "O... kay." Chislett got straight to it. "-Now listen bro, and listen good... okay, so there you have it." You know the truth about Goresky." 'Nuff said." And yeah... considering you're a regular straight guy, you're a little weirded or grossed out about hearing your own brother is a queer." I know, I've been there... and I'll admit it!" I was rather freaked out, myself, more or less!" And yes... it STILL bugs me, every little minute, now and then." But you know what sickens me more??" All the absolute and utter HELL Goresk's been through, this past year!" All the people that he told, and they flipped out on him... all the horrible rumors about him, that went around at school... all the assholes that gay bashed him, for months... and what Pa did to him, and-" "WAIT A MINUTE, STOP!" yelled Bullseye. "WHAT was that last one again... 'what PA did to him'?!?" Chislett's jaw fell, in the realization of what he'd let slip. "-Oh man... Bullseye, I didn't mean that-!" "-Bullshit!" Don't give me that!" snorted Bullseye. "You better tell me right now... what did our old man do to him, HUH??" WHAT?!?" Chislett swallowed hard. Obviously Bullseye's feelings toward their father had worsened, since back then, and knowing this, Chislett wondering just how outraged and dangerous he would get... Bullseye immediately had an assumption. "-Oh my god... he HIT Goresky, didn't he??" "-NO!" yelped Chislett, in shock. "Bullseye, I swear to god, that was one thing he DIDN'T do!!" "Then what DID he do, Chislett???" "Alright, alright I'll tell!!" "-Well then??" demanded Bullseye. "See... well... when Goresky told Pa... he... basically implied that... he wasn't altogether erm... 'thrilled' with having one of his sons being a-" Chislett's voice went down, mumbling the rest. His brother frowned. "-Say it again... so I can HEAR... 'being a' WHAT?" Chislett chewed his lip, before choking up the rest. "-I don't exactly remember it all... but some of the words did include... 'assfucking... cocksucking... fairyboy... faggot queer'..." Bullseye looked appalled beyond comprehension. "-He... SAID that??" And... to GORESKY?" Chislett slowly nodded. Bullseye turned away, looking about, lost for a minute, in utter disbelief. "-Lemme get this straight... OUR FATHER SAID THAT TO OUR BROTHER?!?" he repeated, yelling at the end. Chislett desperately tried to calm his brother. "Bullseye, keep it down!" They might hear-" But he was ignored. "-How could he DO that?" I mean it... HOW COULD GRAFF DO IT???" That stupid no good son of a-!" "-Bro, settle down!" In a 'tiny' bit of fairness, Pa DID have a reason-" "-Oh fuck that!" I don't care if Graff got raped up the ass, by some gay rapist, when he was eight!!!" That doesn't make up for him yelling at Goresky!" He had no fucking right to do that to his own SON, damnit!!!" Suddenly, Bullseye realized Chislett was shuffling nervously, aside. Bullseye felt his muscles tense up, even more. "-Oh god... there's MORE... isn't there, Chis?" His brother flinched. "-I don't think you need to hear it, bro... not if-" "-Tell me... NOW," ordered the younger warthog. The elder warthog gave a sigh of defeat. There was no getting past or out of this. "-Anyways... well you know how Goresk is... he never was one for yelling back... especially not to family..." So Pa was there, hollering at him... and Goresky just sat there, and took it, without a word." Which... for some weird reason... must've ticked Pa off some... cuz then he told Goresky to... to..." "-To what??" Chislett hung his head, in shame for their father. "-To pack up his shit, and get the fuck outta the house..." The last shred of self restraint snapped in Bullseye's brain. "-You mean... he... he kicked Goresky out???" "...Yes." This time Bullseye didn't yell at once. He simply took a few steps, paced about... and with one deft throw of his arm, slammed his fist into a bathroom stall door, denting it up, rather so, from the fierce impact of the blow. Breathing heavily, Bullseye walked aimlessly about the room, much to the worry of Chislett. Before he could say a word, Bullseye turned around, his voice heavy with much emotion and anger, and said, "-Where the hell do you guys live..." Chislett spoke, "Bullseye please, just-" "-I'm gonna kill Graff, I'm gonna KILL HIM!!!!" Bullseye screamed, shrill and wildly. Chislett was now totally freaked. "-Bro stop it!!!" You-" "-Let's just say he'll get to see Mama again... or should I say his own father?" Also known as SATAN!!" Cuz that's what he is!" Graff Warthogg... the spawn of Satan!" Son of the devil, and no better!!!" In his rage, Bullseye slammed his fists against the bathroom stall doors, as though he were a child throwing a temper tantrum. Chislett finally dared to stop him. "-GODDAMNIT BULLLSEYE, QUIT IT!!!" he roared, grabbing his brother by the arms, turned him around, and smacked his backside into the wall. "-STOP THAT!" Just CALM THE HELL DOWN, OKAY?!?" The both stood there, panting, with both sets of brown eyes locked in and staring back at one another, hard and stern. For an instant, Chislett could've sworn Bullseye's faltering and going a bit 'glassy' almost. Not wanting his brother to notice, Bullseye swiftly yanked his arms from Chislett's grip, and wandered over a bit, lowering his ears and head a bit, trying to hide his face, and hold back what was trying to get out. Knowing perfectly well of this, Chislett was nice enough to keep quiet, and give his brother his dignity. After a few minutes of silence, Bullseye finally spoke, "-I'm sorry, Chis..." I didn't mean to set off like that... in front of ya." Chislett simply replied, "-S'ok bro... I understand." You have a right to be mad... in your own way." Bullseye sighed, "-I could see why he did to me, what he did... but... kicking out Goresky???" I would've never thought, in a million years, man..." Why on Mobius would he ever DO such a thing to his 'flawless firstborn'?" He said this last line, a bit too mockingly, for Chislett's taste. "-Bullseye... come on... don't be like that." I know you're mad at Pa... but that doesn't give you the right, to take it out on Goresk..." "-I wasn't TRYING to..." muttered Bullseye. "I was implying on our father's 'view' of him." Not who he is... you know I'd never take a hit at Goresky... not my own brother." I'm not snubbing him in anyway... in fact I feel SORRY for him, is more like it!" "-Exactly in what way how?" Chislett wanted to know. "-Think about it Chis... Graff left me behind, all those years ago... and hardly cared about me when I was still with you all." Basically... he rejected me." He was ashamed of me... I was a 'mistake' that he'd take back, if given choice to," Bullseye told him. "Do you have ANY idea of what that's like Chis?" To pretty much have your own family... actually wish that you were never born???" His brother was taken aback at this harsh thought, as Bullseye continued, "-So Father abandoned me... just like that." And now... a decade later... he does almost the exact same thing to his oldest son... tells him straight out that he's ashamed of him, and kicks him out..." The young warthog shook his head, furiously, tightening his jaw. "-And there it is... the tragic story of history repeating itself." Having said his piece, Bullseye sat down on the floor, against the wall, leaning over his knees, and gave a deep sigh. Chislett stood, looking at his younger brother, awestruck. *He sure knows how to set a mood!* he thought. Indeed, there was a strong point and powerful message had sent there. The ironic truth of it all... But at last, he finally dared to try and see if he could find a way around it. "-Bullseye... at least... I mean, it wasn't as bad as what happened the first time around... right?" It was only three DAYS before Pa stepped up, and apologized, in FULL, and Goresky came back home!" Bullseye's face clouded, and was silent for a minute. He gravely shook his muzzle. "Time doesn't mean jackshit, Chis... in that kind of situation... three days can feel like three YEARS of pain... trust me... I KNOW... I've been there." Chislett's ears lowered, sighing. There was no talking him out of it... and like the Great Wall of China, Bullseye couldn't be budged an inch. He was as stubborn as their father... something Chislett wouldn't dare admit to him. He'd sooner poke fun at a dog fox with rabies. After what seemed like hours of silence, Bullseye finally said, "-I'm guessing we're both outta things to say, here?" Chislett blinked, scratching his neck. "-Guess yer right..." he shrugged. "Well... I better unbolt that thing before we get caught." They'll think we're plotting to loot the place." He and his brother shared a brief chuckle, cheering up a little. Chislett leaned over to Bullseye, held out his hands, and hauled Bullseye to his feet. "So... ready to APOLOGIZE to our brother??" Bullseye rolled his eyes, and sniffed, "Yeah, yeah... will do... bleah bleh bleah." 


	4. Triplets Troubles And Truth

Back near the exit, Goresky was at the telephone booth, talking on one of the phones. "-Yeah... we could be here for awhile..." Dunno yet..." I really AM sorry, you know I am..." But like I said, something important just came up..." Oh, don't be like that!" You KNOW you're important to me too!" ...Alright... okay... talk to you later, then." Bye." And he hung up with a sigh, and wandered back to the table, just as Chislett and Bullseye finally came out from the restroom. As they sat, Goresky cast them a bored look. "-It's about time... I was starting to wonder if you guys were losing some vital organs or kidneys in there." Chislett and Bullseye exchanged glances. They both knew Goresky knew, but was just reacting with bad humour. Chislett responded, "-Nah... just got held up a bit." Right bro?" He elbowed Bullseye in the shoulder. His brother flinched, but went along. "-Yeah, what he said." Goresky closed his eyes, and shrugged, "-Alrighty then..." "-Oh yeah... didn't you say you had something to tell Goresky, Bullseye?" added Chislett, jabbing him in the arm again. Wincing in irritation, Bullseye smiled wryly, "-Yeeeah... guess I did." "-Okay... what is it?" asked Goresky. Bullseye chewed on his lower lip, thinking. He wasn't really that used to apologizing... But knowing that it was for the sake of his brother, the young warthog forced himself to cough one up. "-Basically... that I... pretty much... am... extremely sorry... for my... rude... commentary... and for... making you... feel bad... and... I'm just... sorrry." And... you've... got me there... for you... when you... need it." Yeah." Goresky stared wordlessly at his brother for a moment. Then he glanced at Chislett. "-You told him what happened to me, didn't you?" Chislett twisted his fingers, nervously. "-Yeeeah... kinda." "-About what Dad did?" "-Yup." "-The guys at school?" "-Uh huh." "What did you NOT tell him?" Chislett shrugged, "Dunno," and put a hand to the side of his face, so Bullseye couldn't see, as he mouthed to Goresky, the name of someone they both knew. Goresky nodded, "-Ah... kay." Well then... there you have it Bullseye.. now you know." Bullseye tried to make him feel better, for judging from his brother's tone, he knew Goresky was rather distraught. "-Oh come on Goresk... it's not like I'm MAD at you or anything!" That was just... a rather big 'bomb' you dropped on me, after eleven years... but hey, it's cool... no harm done!" I'm okay with it!" "-Yeah huh," muttered Goresky, not even looking at him, as he sipped his drink. Bullseye sighed, "-Gee, you sound convinced..." Goresky swallowed, and replied, "-Sorry... but it's just I've been through this same situation, like repetitive deja vu, for the last year, with a couple friends, whom no longer associate with me, for obvious reasons-" Bullseye's ears lowered. "-Oh... sorry to hear..." But come on Goresk... you know I wouldn't let something like this, get between us!" We're FAMILY... remember??" I don't care what you do... you could KILL a person, for all I care... you're still my brother!" That won't ever change." Goresky looked rather moved at this. Even Chislett had to say, "Whoa... that's... that's pretty deep, bro-" Bullseye lifted his shoulders, "Yeah... see how much I missed you guys?" I actually took the time to think of that sentimental mumbo-jumbo..." Do you KNOW how much I loathe that stuff??" They both knew perfectly well. "-And you know what else???" If this makes you feel better... uhhh... you're not the only one going to hell!" Goresky blinked. "...Euh?" Chislett looked at Bullseye, with an incredulous look that said, "Are you KIDDING, bro?!?" *He just HAD to keep talking!* he thought, shaking his head. From the looks his brothers were giving him, Bullseye suddenly wondered if he should go on. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, after all... but no it was too late now. "-Well... what I meant by that was... see... hey, when I die, I'm gonna be going there too!" Goresky stared, blankly. "-How so?" he dared to ask. "-Cuz I... erm... weeeell, you know how I said I had sex with a seventeen year old, over a year ago?" They both nodded. "Okay... so yeah... ummm... let's just say... that... THAT particular... 'experience'... has happened more than once, this last year-" His brothers' eyes widened. "-Bro... DUDE!" Chislett gave a tiny yelp. Goresky got a bad feeling. "-How many OTHER times, has it happened, Bullseye?" Bullseye nervously chewed on a fingertip, staring at the table top. "-Errr... say about.. ooooh... three or four times... max... a.... week-" His eyes darted back up. Both Goresky and Chislett's mouths were suspended in air. Their younger brother swallowed. "-Well??" His second oldest brother finally spoke. "-Bullseye... bro... you... you're like a MACHINE!" shrieked Chislett, a huge, silly, grinning look on his face, of large amusement. "You're a fucking animal, man!!" A wave of relief swept through Bullseye. But then he realized that Goresky was still slack-jawed and shock-faced. "-Uhh.. Goresk?" You okay?" It took him a minute, but the oldest replied at last. "-Yeeeah... sure... I'm just fine!" I'm good." I mean... it's not everyday you find out that-" *-Oh fuck it!* he thought. "-Oh god, my baby brother's a 'pimp'!" Goresky moaned, in despair. Bullseye's ears flattened. "-Excuse me?" Hey, who you calling 'baby brother'?!?" I was born not even eight minutes after you, Goresky, remember??" I WOULD've came sooner, if Chis hadn't crowded me out!" "-HEY!" yelped Chislett, in protest. "It's not like I TRIED to!" I was a frickin' 'fetus' for fuck's sake!" Bullseye paused. "-Riiight... nice use of alliteration there bro... never thought you'd be king of English-" And yeah... you're right... wasn't your fault!" I mean-" he gestured towards Chislett, "-Nine pounds and seven ounces, and-" he gestured to himself, "-Four pounds and twelve ounces!" Why, there's no injustice there!" His brother snorted at his sarcasm, and rolled his eyes. Having his point said, Bullseye turned back to Goresky. "-Anyways, you get it now??" I'm 'damned' cuz I indulge in 'sexual pleasure', and out of wedlock, which in the book, apparently is a big 'no-no'!" So yeah... if you die before me... at least you can look forward to my company!" Goresky was blankly staring again. Bullseye twitched, "-Eee.. if you can't tell by NOW bro, I'm REALLY not good at apologizes..." Seriously... it's like I'm dying here-" His brother twisted his mouth, considering this point. Goresky said, "-If 'that' was your way of apologizing, then... well, I guess it was no worse than what Chislett could do." "-HEY!" yelped Chislett. His brother gave him a glance. "Sorry Chis... but come on... you know it's true... your apologies have a tendency to be... how do I put it... PAINFUL!" Chislett was taken aback. "-Maybe... but stiiill... that was harsh, bro!" Goresky tried to reason. "-Oh okay... I'm sorry!" But I'm just saying... yours are... eeeh... and then you hear one, from someone like Dad or Jacque, and yours just kinda-" "Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up!" Bullseye exclaimed. "'Jacque'??" Who the hell's that?" His brothers froze. *Aww crap!* they thought. There was silence, until Bullseye pressed again, "-Well???" Goresky gulped, "-Err... you see... ummm... remember how I said that... I've had 'relations' with... one guy?" "-Yeees?" "-Jacque... he... that would be the guy." And... still is-" Now Bullseye froze. He blinked once, and gave a blank stare. After another piercing silence, he finally choked out, "-So... he's... your-" "-Yeah... my... 'partner'," Goresky twitched. Bullseye closed his eyes. "-Hell... just say... 'boyfriend' Goresk.. might as well." "-Okay.. YES he is my BOYFRIEND." Happy??" Bullseye gave an odd look. "-I feel MANY things right now, bro... but.. somehow... I think 'happy' isn't one of them... exactly." More like... utter confusion and... uncertainty... so to speak-" Goresky slowly twiddled his thumbs, uncomfortably, and Chislett questioned, "Wanna see a picture of him?" Bullseye's eyebrows went up, and Goresky looked at Chislett like he was crazy. "-Chis... is that REALLY gonna help here??" he griped. Bullseye pursed his lips, thinking about this. "-You know what... sure, I do." Why not." Chislett gave Goresky an "I-told-you-so" look, as his brother rolled his eyes, and took out his wallet. As Goresky flipped through it, Bullseye looked at Chislett. "-Is he a 'pretty-boy'?" he wanted to know, speaking of Jacque. Goresky flattened his ears, and shot Bullseye an insulted look. "WHAT???" I was just guessing!" His oldest brother gave an annoyed hiss, and continued looking. Chislett however, laughed with amusement and replied to Bullseye's question instead. "-Oh yeah!" He's definitely 'man-pretty'!" Goresky scowled at his other brother. "-Chislett!" "What??" Oh come on Goresk... YOU of all people know it's true!" protested Chislett. Then he turned back to Bullseye and added, "Seriously, his eyelashes go for miles!" The man is gorgeous, ain't he bro?" He nudged Goresky in the arm, but his brother was still fuming. Chislett sighed, "-Oh come on Goresk!" Take a joke, will ya?" Jacque's MY best friend, remember?" When do I ever MEAN half the shit I say about him??" I'm just kidding-" Bullseye yelped, "-Wait a sec!" First you guys say this Jacque dude is Goresky's 'boyfriend'... and now you're saying he's Chislett's 'best friend'??" What the fuck?!?" Realizing that it DID sound rather weird, Chislett tried to explain, "Nonono... Bullseye it's not as bad as it sounds-" Bullseye snorted, "Yeah... you're only friends with your brother's BITCH... there's nothing WRONG with that, on any level!" How could ANYONE make a bad interpretation about THAT??" His brothers could hear the sarcasm practically dribbling from his mouth, this time. They exchanged glances. Bullseye sighed, "-Whatever... you found that picture yet??" Goresky snapped out of it, and looked again. "-Oh yeah... yup, found one." Here." He handed the photo to Bullseye. His younger brother looked at it, long and hard. In the photograph, was Goresky and Chislett, with a male caracal-like creature, wearing a blue shirt with light blue leaves, black pants, green gloves, and red shoes (To be honest, Bullseye usually hated guys that wore such bright/flashy/vibrant colours, with the exception of some of the guys in his group). They were all hanging out, all buddy-buddy like. Though he'd never admit or (try to) realize it, Bullseye felt rather jealous of this Jacque, from the start. The three were basically a group... a circle of friends... like he and his brothers had USED to be... before their parent's separation and mother's death... Just then it occurred to him that he should say something. "Well... mind explaining all this, then?" Friends with his boyfriend... boyfriend with his friend... how does that work out, exactly?" Goresky chewed his lip. "-It's a really long story-" Bullseye shrugged. "-Well I'm not doing anything... nowhere to go... what about you guys?" Chislett thought outloud, "-It's only about quarter after one... nah, we don't gotta go nowhere for a couple hours." Bullseye looked to Goresky. "What do you say bro?" Goresky considered this matter. Finally, he agreed, "Okay then... guess we'll 'spin the yarn'." But like I said, it's a long story... so we might as well order some real food here, for some late lunch... this could take awhile-" 


	5. Enter The FlashBack And Say Hi To The Ne...

~*~  
  
It was the year 3196. This was the most depressive year for many Mobians, for it was the year that the Kings of Mobius, Rath and Amavar, were assassinated. But for others, there were other tragic deaths as well. Sir Svein and Lady Diana Wolfe were killed, and their three young pups, Buckthorne, Landon and Kelsey, orphaned, two now dead. And just barely a week ago, Lady Beatrice Warthogg died, from a fatal illness that had been weakening her for sometime, since her husband Sir Graff had walked out with their oldest sons, Goresky and Chislett, leaving her and their youngest son Bullseye. The funeral was long and soul-scarring. And so, five year old Goresky and Chislett were lounging about their (new) house, still listless and low, as they had been for a week. They were still grieving for their dead mother, and missing their younger brother Bullseye, whom their father said had been sent to live with someone else (but had really been sent to the orphanage). Sir Graff Warthogg came up the stairs, into the boys' room. The scarred male warthog looked at his sons, sighing. "-Boys... what are you two doin' up here?" They both slowly looked up at their father. "-Nothing," young Goresky said. "Just bored-" little Chislett added. Graff cocked his head. He knew what was really bothering them... but didn't say so. But he wasn't going to let them sit around like this, day in, day out. "-Well then... maybe you fellows should go out and DO something..." You've been sitting inside the house like this for days, like yer tryin' to waste away." Look outside." It's gorgeous out there... summer weather, boys." Why don't you two go down to the creek?" Go for a swim or find some fish and frogs... surely that might be 'interesting'... hmmm?" Better than lying around here." Both young warthogs stirred. "-Okay Pa..." "Alright Dad." "That's my lads," Graff said, approvingly. "And tell you what... I've got some errands to take care of later." You two can come with, and I'll get you both something... sound good?" His sons nodded. Graff gave them a fatherly smile, and tousled their manes, gently. "Ah kay then." You youngin's go have some fun, now."  
  
Down near the shallow waters of the creek, a young Mobian was wading. His young, sharp, feline green eyes studied the movement in the water. Finally, he saw it. Slowly crawling on the sandy bottom, he stalked through the water. Then, with a swift pounce, he leapt up, and slammed down into the spot he'd been looking at. He scooped up his hands, which were empty. He frowned, in disappointment. Looking back down, into the water, he could see it had moved over some. Getting back into a crouching position, he crept slowly towards it. Up on the ledges, of the banks/shores, Goresky and Chislett came walking by. Seeing the scene nearby, Goresky halted. "-Hey Chis, look!" Chislett stopped. "What?" What is it?" They both looked in the direction Goresky was pointing. They both saw the young Mobian, wearing black swimming trunks, in the water. He was a feline-creature, obviously, but his breed wasn't specific to them. He looked somewhat like a lynx, with his sandy colored fur, white muzzle, and brown tipped ears and tail. But his white paws, brown tinted hair bangs, cheek and elbow fur, and long tufted ears, were definitely not lynx. However, he seemed harmless enough, and around their age, so how bad could he be? The brothers watched with curiousity, at this young boy, stalking in the water, in a certain concentration. Goresky whispered, "-What do ya think he's doing?" Chislett was watching with awe. "-Just wait a sec..." he told his brother, not breaking his focus. Just then, they saw as the kid leapt up, and pounced down, with a cat-like strike. "-Whoa!" the brothers gasped. This time when the boy looked in his palms, he finally saw what he was hoping for. A huge triumphant grin crossed his lips. "-Alright!" Gotcha!" He slowly stood up, his hands closed around his capture. Finally, Chislett couldn't help it. He rushed on over. "-Hey, what did ya get?" he called out, to the kid. Goresky gasped, slightly embarrassed at his brother's forwardness and giving them out. "-Chislett!" he hissed, chasing after. The young Mobian, turned around, in surprise. "-Huh??" He was a tad bashful at this, as well, having thought he was all alone, only to end up being found by two young warthogs. "-What you catch?" Chislett questioned him, eagerly. Seeing that he was interested, the feline boy couldn't help but feel a bit proud. He grinned, "-Big old bullfrog!" He's a speedy, trickster, this one!" Been trying to catch him, for about five minutes straight!" He opened up his palms, just enough for the warthogs to see the slimy green creature, squirming in the boy's grasp, which he took notice to make sure wasn't too tight, so as to not hurt it. It croaked, irritably, blinking its muddy colored eyes. Both Goresky and Chislett carefully touched the cool, sludgy skin. "-Man... he sure is a big 'un!" Goresky said, in admiration. "No wonder it so long to get your paws on him!" The young Mobian beamed. "Thanks." Then, he slowly leaned down, in the water, and to their surprise, he opened his hands, and the frog leapt free. Chislett blinked, "-Why'd you let him go?" After all that time you took to catch him??" The boy shrugged, "-I never did like keeping wild critters... no use in it." They're better off free, like they're supposed to, don't you think?" I just like catching 'em." But I always let 'em go, just to be fair, see?" You know... to show 'em there's no hard feelings, that they put up a fair fight, and deserve to have their freedom back." Goresky and Chislett couldn't deny that he had a point there. Goresky spoke, "-Guess you're right... it makes sense." The boy nodded, "-I mean, don't get me wrong... if you guys and others like keeping 'em, that's fine... I just don't do it myself, that's all." Chislett shrugged, "-Hey no prob there." We ain't got nothing against letting 'em free." In fact, that's what we usually end up doing, come to think of it." The boy gave a smirk. "-Heh." There ya go, then." Just then, the kid remembered his manners. "-Oh!" Sorry guys, I almost forgot... silly me." I'm Jacque Celaya." He held out his hand. Goresky took it first. "-Hey Jacque." I'm Goresky Warthogg." Chislett shook his hand as well. "-And I'm Chislett Warthogg." Jacque looked at the two. "-You guys brothers?" Chislett nodded, "-Yeah huh." Twins." Goresky said quietly, "-Triplets, actually..." Chislett lowered his gaze at this. Their new friend blinked, "-Oh?" "-Yeah... we actually have another brother... he's the youngest of us." His name's Bullseye." Jacque spoke, "-Oh I see... so... where is he?" Goresky's ears lowered. Chislett answered, "-Our Pa said he was sent to live with someone else... since our Ma passed away, a week ago-" Jacque's face fell. He certainly wasn't expecting to hear something like THAT. "-Whoa... I... oh man... I'm... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to ask you like-" "-S'ok, dude... you didn't know," assured Chislett. "-Yeah... and at least we've still got our dad, Graff," added Goresky. This name seemed to catch Jacque's attention. "-Graff?" You mean... 'Sir' Graff... Warthogg?" Both warthogs nodded. Jacque's eyes were wide with realization. "-Wow... you're saying your dad's one of Mobius's heroes of the Great War??" Chislett grinned, "-Sure is!" Our Pa's one of the best sword swingin' warriors in battle!" Goresky smiled wryly at Chislett's enthusiasm. He'd seen that coming. Jacque's attention was certainly captured. "-Cool!" Hey... does he have all those scars, that they say he does?" "-Sure does!" Chislett told him. "Covered in 'em!" Arms, legs, face, chest, you name it!" Man, they must've hurt some, eh?" Bleeding like faucets, getting sliced up like a carrot, and-" "-Chis, quit it!" Goresky yelped, his cheeks a slight shade of green. "I think he gets the idea!" Chislett flushed, and apologized, "-Oh... right... sorry bro..." But anyways, funny thing is, we never even they was scars, until now!" See, our Pa's had 'em, since before we was born, so we thought he'd always had them on him." Guess we figured they was natural for him... like... stripes or something!" Jacque laughed. "-Pink stripes!" he howled. "That's a good one!" "Yeah, just imagine it!" added Chislett. "Warthogs with pink stripes... how lovely we'd all look!" The boys giggled until their sides ached. Finally, Goresky asked, "-Speaking of... well, 'species'... what are you, Jacque, if you don't mind me asking?" Jacque blushed at the question. "-Oh!" Right... yeah, I guess I better tell-" Getting the impression that he had embarrassed Jacque in some way, Goresky said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad!" I was just-" "-Nonono, it's okay," insisted Jacque. "I get that question a lot, anyways." I'm used to it." "-So then?" inquired Chislett, curiously. "-I'm not really a pure breed, see..." Jacque tried to explain. "Thing is, I'm more half and half." A hybrid, actually." My mum's a caracal, and my dad's a lynx." I pretty much came out a mix of both species." Lynx/caracal, I guess you could call it." Both warthogs now understood. "-Oooh!" they both, chorused. Jacque shrugged, shyly, "-Yeah..." Trying to make Jacque feel better (truthfully), Chislett said, "-Well that's no biggie... s'not yer fault or nothin'!" "-Yeah, what he said!" Goresky added. "Besides, aren't caracals and lynxes pretty much the same things?" Jacque scratched his head. "-Kiinda... another name for caracals IS 'Persian lynx'... guess so." "Well there ya go then!" said Chislett. "Close enough... nothin' to be ashamed of." The feline boy blinked, "-You really think so?" Goresky nodded, "-Yeah!" Like Chis said, nothin' wrong with it!" Jacque looked at them. "-You mean it?" It doesn't 'bother' you guys, or anything?" Both shook their heads. "Why would it?" His ears flattened, slightly scowling. "-Dunno... it seems like OTHERS have a problem with it... they call me 'inbred'... or look at me like I'm a 'science experiment'... or a..." He paused, biting his lip, before forcing himself to spit out the cruel word. "-F...freak." He lowered his muzzle. The two young warthogs were shocked at this. Being as young as they were, they didn't understand exactly what racism and judging others, really meant or why someone would want to do that. Chislett gave a frown. "-That's just stupid... I say whoever said THAT, is just a big fat dum-dum, with a monkey wedged up their big fat BUTT!" The young ones burst into a fit of giggles, at the absurd idea of it. Calming down at last, Jacque grinned, "-Y'know... you guys are pretty cool." Thanks." Chislett smiled, "-Hey no, prob!" The hybrid boy asked, "-So... what you guys come here for, in the first place?" Just wondering." "-Oh... came down here for a swim," replied Goresky. "Wanna come with?" Chislett snorted, "You mean he ain't swam enough, bro?" referring to Jacque wading after the bullfrog. Jacque laughed. "Nyah... I wouldn't really call that swimming!" Sure I'd like to join!" That okay with you?" Chislett pretended to consider the matter deeply, with thought, although he was as on board as Goresky. "-Well hmmm... lemme think... just HOW good are you at swimmin'?" Jacque beamed. "What do YOU think??" Chislett smiled menacingly. "Well then we'll just have to find out for sure!" I'll race ya both!" And he ran off towards the creek, with Jacque and Goresky chasing after, wild with youthful joy and happiness.   
  
Turns out that Jacque and his family had recently moved into a house nearby, that wasn't too far off from the Warthoggs new home, much to the youngsters' delight. Considering Jacque was an only child, and with Goresky and Chislett feeling somewhat incomplete at the separation with their younger brother, it was perfect for them. True, Jacque wouldn't be able to ever fully replace Bullseye, but his companionship was still a comforting and wonderful thing to have, and sort of made the Warthogg boys' world 'three Musketeers' again. The three became an inseparable group, always together, seldom apart. The Celayas were overjoyed to see their son having such good friends, and Graff was greatly relieved and content to see his boys so happy again. And so, the three went to school, pretty much growing up together, through childhood into adolescents, and into teenagers. It was those teen years, that the troubles that they weren't even aware of, began to rear... 


	6. Something Screwy Is Goin On

"-Hey what's that?" The teenage warthog glanced up to see his elder twin looking over his shoulder. He quickly whipped an arm over the sheet of paper. "-Nothin'!" Just some homework... why do you care?" His brother gave a skeptical look. Ten years had passed since that meeting with Jacque at the creek, and at a youthful peek of fifteen, Goresky had grown considerably, into a build, girth and stature, almost as strong as his father Graff. Chislett himself, had changed as well. He'd always been the slightly 'chunky' one, since he was born, at nine pounds and seven ounces, but as his teenage years came to a beginning, puberty seemed to have quickened his metabolism, and any weight he gained, was in height, causing him to drop over twenty pounds. He certainly wasn't 'chubby' anymore... in fact he was rather lean and lanky, skinny almost. However, he WAS stronger than he looked. Goresky snorted, "Homework, my left hoof." Since when do you ever concentrate on homework THIS hard??" He quickly slipped it out from under his brother's arm. Chislett yelped, "-Goresky!!" Come on, give it back!" That's not funny!" All Goresky had to do to keep his brother from taking it back, was push him back, his hand against Chislett's face, as he flailed his arms forward, trying to reach the paper. Goresky read it fast, and finally let Chislett go. He looked at his brother, incredulously. "-What the heck IS this Chis?" You trying to write a 'love' letter or something??" Chislett's cheeks turned red, as he snatched it back. "-No, I ain't!" 'Sides... YOU're not one to talk, mister 'four girlfriends in three months'!" Goresky's expression clouded. "-Dude... that was harsh!" Seriously man, I was just kidding around, but you with THAT??" Realizing that what he'd brought up really WASN'T such a great comeback to bring up, Chislett's mouth fell. "Oh man... aww Goresk, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" "But you DID!" snapped Goresky. Chislett's ears lowered. "-I didn't know you were still tripping THIS bad, bro... I mean... it's been over two weeks since you and Cloey split..." His brother winced. That name... just like the other three before it... Melinda, Dana and Karey... all brought him the same feeling, of the clenching of teeth, tightened fists, and ache in his chest. "-You just HAD to say her name too... didn't ya?" Chislett griped, "-'Doh!" Aww shit..." I was just sayin-" "Stuff I already know, and don't need to hear again!" snarled Goresky, moodily. Chislett tried to calm him. "-Come on man... you KNOW I didn't mean it!" And anyways... why is it such a big deal?" I mean... so what if Cloey dumped you?" You got tossed the first time, and then YOU were the one to break up the last two!" So this is just... a way of evening things out!" Yeah!" His brother did not respond. How COULD he explain that to Chislett, anyway? "Plus... to be honest, I think that brod was a real bitch, anywho." Goresky was stunned. "-CHIS!" "Well no offense bro, but seriously!" his brother protested. "You could do SO better than her!" Goresky sighed deeply. "-Right..." Can we just drop this?" Chislett sighed as well. "-Okay..." There was silence for a moment. Then Goresky remembered the letter, and glanced at his brother. "Say... since you might as well tell me... just 'who' were you planning on giving this letter to, 'lover boy'?" Chislett flushed again, and scratched his neck. "-Err... just... some... chick... no big deal." Goresky smirked madly. "-Oh come on, Chis... don't be a tease... surely she has a name?" His brother held his mouth tight, but finally gave a huge sigh, and replied, "-Her name's Taryn-Lacy." His brother raised an eyebrow. "-Tell me about her..." Chislett couldn't stay mad. He smiled foolishly, and continued, "-She's a mongoose... she's real cute..." Blue eyes... orange and purple hair... fit body... great humour..." Goresky rolled his eyes. "...How big is her 'rear'?" This time, Chislett took no time in spilling the beans, like a glass of milk. "-OH-MY-GOD, Goresk... UNBELIEVABLE!" I mean it's... top choice, triple A meat, man!" True definition of 'ghetto booty', hot damn!" They're like LITERALLY two hams put together!" If she'd ever let me, hoo boy... I'd like to sink my teeth, into those juicy babies... GRRR!" Goresky smiled wryly. He knew it all along. Chislett had a thing for 'behinds'. An 'ass fetish' to be precise about it. He didn't go for the usual things guys like... So what if a girl had a huge chest and a tiny waist or not? All that mattered to him was if "baby had back". And the bigger, the better. Just as Goresky was about to comment, the was a knock at the door. The warthog turned, and walked over, to open it. "-Jacque!" The lynx/caracal hybrid teenager stood there. "-Hey..." he mumbled, and walked right in. Like the other two, he had grown rather so, not exactly as 'beefy' as Goresky, and not scrawny as Chislett, but more in between, 'average'-ish. Goresky blinked. "-You okay man?" He followed as Jacque wandered into the kitchen, where Chislett still was. His friend shook his muzzle. "-Not really." Chislett looked to him as well. "Hey Jacque-Miester, what's up?" "-Anything but ME," Jacque sighed, taking a water bottle out of the fridge. This wasn't uncommon... Jacque came over to their house often, and he would raid the fridge along with them as well, as he was almost like family, anyways. Goresky pressed, "-What happened?" Just tell us!" At first, their friend took a long sip of water, then withdrew, licked his lips, and sighed. Chislett urged, "Weeell?" Jacque hung his head. "-Jordin broke up with me." The Warthogg brothers' jaws dropped. Chislett breathed, "-Whoa... dude... now that's heavy-" Goresky stammered, "-But... I thought you guys had only been going out for barely over a WEEK!" The feline's ears flattened. "Yeah... well apparently THAT was enough for her..." "Man... talk about major harsh!" exclaimed Chislett. "What happened, Jacq?" His friend blinked, and turned his head away. "-I think I'd rather not talk about it-" A tad taken aback, the warthog said, "-Okay, okay... didn't mean to press, pal..." I'm sorry... just trying to see if I could help ya out." Feeling he'd spoken a bit sharply, Jacque apologized, "-Aww... I'm sorry Chis... I didn't mean it to come out like that." I'm just... well you get the idea..." Trust me, you're already helping, just standing there listening to me." Being a good friend... that's all that can really help me right now... so don't worry about it." Chislett gave a nod. "-Yeah... I understand what you're feeling like." Goresk here was just explaining it to me, a minute ago..." Jacque looked to Goresky, who sighed, "-It was nothing... just... got a bit downer from thinking about Cloey." Jacque groaned, "-Ah geez... why you doing that to yourself, Goresk?" That trashy 'thing' ain't worth tearing yourself up for!" Goresky gawked, "-What?" You're saying YOU thought she was a bitch too??" Jacque gulped, "-Uhhh..." He glanced at Chislett. Dazed, Goresky questioned, "-You're telling me... that you BOTH thought she was bad news, all along... and you never TOLD me???" Chislett squirmed, "-Weeell... we just didn't wanna look jealous or nothing!" Jacque added, "We didn't want to hurt your feelings or anyhing... I mean... you DID look happy, for a time and all." The warthog breathed in exasperation. "-Meeeh... nevermind." Anyways... this ain't about me... this is about YOU Jacque... you're UNhappy, and we need to make HAPPY again!" Anything you wanna do?" Jacque's eyes rolled back. "-Eh... dunno." Kinda feel like boozing myself up or something." You know... drink my problems away, and have one that'll take my mind off them in the morning-" Goresky gave a shrug. "-Sure we could do that." What about you bro?" Chislett bit his lip. "-Well I WAS gonna go to the movies... Scott and Laine asked if I wanted to come with... but I could tell them I've got other plans." Seeing 'Freddy vs. Jason' can wait until-" "-Aww no, nooo..." Jacque shook his head. "Chis, don't do that for me... you've been dying to go see that!" Chislett shrugged, "Yeah... but you're my best friend!" Helping you out, is more important than-" "No way, man... you're not gonna sit in all night, listening to us mourning 'women rejects'... no offense Goresk-" "None taken... besides it's TRUE," Goresky told him. "But yeah bro, he's right... you didn't get dumped by a girlfriend, and you're still happy." Go have fun while you still can!" Chislett looked at them both. "-Are you guys sure?" 'Cuz I feel really bad about leaving you all depressive alone and-" "-CHISLETT!" they both said at once. "-Oh alright!" Chislett shrieked. "If you REALLY want me to go, then I will!" But just try to cheer up, guys, okay?" Don't wallow in 'whinersville' all night... go have some fun yourselves!" Hmmm?" "-Sounds like a plan, I guess," Jacque shrugged lightly. Goresky nodded, "-We'll give it a shot bro... but oh... before you go... just making sure... where you going after the movies?" Chislett thought. "-Weeell... I think I remember Scott sayin' something about Elliot having a party later on... might crash over there." "-Ah kay then... just making sure." Just be back home before noon... Dad went to visit an old friend's place, and he's staying the night." Said he'd be back by early noon, at the least," explained Goresky. "-Oh alright... sweet," Chislett grinned. Goresky looked to Jacque. "-Well if you want, you can stay the night here, Jacq... I ain't going anywhere, myself." "-Hmmm... I might do that." Thanks Goresk," Jacque accepted. "Anything for my best friend, man," Goresky said, loyally. Chislett spoke, "-Well... guess I'll be heading out to Laine's now..." I'll see you guys, tomorrow probably." Later!" "-Bye Chis," they both replied, as Chislett walked out the front door. There was a silence between Goresky and Jacque, for a few minutes. At last, Jacque spoke, "-I'm kinda glad he left..." Goresky glanced at his friend, oddly. "Why?" Jacque swallowed hard, took a breath, and said, "-Listen... I did't really wanna tell Chislett this, but... I'd feel better telling 'someone'... and you're better than anyone else-" Goresky's attention was caught, at what appeared to be a very important confession coming. "-Yeah?" he dared to ask. Jacque started to tell him. "-Two nights ago... me and Jordin... we were... actually THIS close to... you know..." Goresky's eyes widened. "-You mean... 'sex'?" Jacque slowly nodded. "Yeah... see... we were fooling around, and that... and I guess... she was just real forward and ready and all-" Goresky sensed a 'but' sentence coming on. "-But?" Jacque ran a hand through his hair, nervously. "-I... I 'wasn't'!" he admitted. His warthog friend was rather astonished. "-Are you SERIOUS, Jacque??" His friend immediately started to spill his guts to Goresky. "-I don't know what came over me!" All the sudden she was getting all really deep on me, and I... I just freaked out!" I totally panicked!" I have no idea why, but it was like something was holding me back... I didn't WANT to do it!" And I didn't know how to tell her that, without hurting her feelings so I... I lied!" I told her I didn't have a condom!" "-But... you DID have a condom?" Goresky told him. "-I KNOW I DID!!" But I just couldn't do it!!!" cried Jacque. He was obviously getting worked up, so Goresky tried to reassure him. "-Okay, okay... I'm sorry Jacque, I didn't mean to... well anyways, it's alright... just settle down..." They both breathed and took a pause. "Alright... what happened after?" asked Goresky. Jacque replied, "-Well after that night... things were getting weird between us and... today she told me straight out, how she felt." "-What did she say?" "-Pretty much that we were over." That we didn't have anything to stay together for... no 'spark'... no REAL attraction between us... that we were better off seeing other people." Goresky's ears lowered, in sympathy. "I'm sorry Jacque... you didn't deserve that." Jacque closed his eyes, gnawing on lip, and opened them again. "-Guess I could really use a couple shots of liquor, now," he muttered, miserably. His warthog friend put an arm around his shoulder. "-Say we make a night of it, then." He gave Jacque a grin, to try and make him smile too. Jacque tried to look away. "-Oh don't be like that... come on... smiiile... you know you wanna... let it out," Goresky jested. Finally his feline friend broke into a small smirk. "Oh alright... but only 'cuz you're such a good friend, you big lug." The warthog beamed, "-Much better, matey." Let's go then."   
  
Later on that evening, Jacque and Goresky were at a nearby bar, pounding down shots of this and that, as they moaned and groaned about their disastrous love lives. "-Seriously Goresk... I just don't get it!" Jacque griped. "Everytime.. just another plop of shit that hits the fan!" He swung back a shotglass content into his throat, and smacked the glass back onto the counter. Goresky shook his head, hands over his temples. "-Boy, do I hear ya, Jacq... I mean... what is WRONG with me?" "-What's wrong with YOU? What's wrong with ME?!?" Jacque echoed. "I couldn't even close the deal with Jordin... how SAD is that??" Goresky gave a snort, "-You know what... this whole dating business... it's just... 'overrated'!" That's what it is!" "-Yeah!" his friend agreed. "Who NEEDS it??" "Who needs a girlfriend?" I know 'I' sure don't!" the young warthog exclaimed. "Totally!" I don't need no female to keep me tied down and unhappy!" That's what MOTHERS are for!" Jacque sneered. "-Amen to that!" Goresky said, raising his shotglass. They both clicked theirs together, and chugged them down. With an appreciative grin, Jacque spoke, "-See.... that's why we've always been such great friends, Goresk! You 'get' me!" "-I know... and you 'get' me!" responded Goresky. "-Exactly!" said Jacque. "So yeah!" We don't need anyone!" "-Iiii know!" Goresky hooted. "'Cuz I got you as my best friend!" "Right back at ya!" I love ya man!" Jacque shrieked. "And I love YOU man!" Goresky yelped back. And they both threw their arms around each other, and hugged. The bartender nearby noticed this. He simply rolled his eyes and shook his head. Wasn't the first time he'd seen something like THAT. Two drunk guys who happened to be (best) friends, hugging each other... what else was new. However, at least he was reminded to put on that Tom Jones album in the jukebox. Already the song "It's Not Unusual" was stuck in his brain. *Great... just great* he thought, with a grumble. But as he turned away, as the friends were hugging each other in friendly appreciation, Jacque suddenly did something unexpected. Without even realizing it, he put his mouth to Goresky's and kissed him on the lips. And neither seemed to notice this, for about five seconds, when their eyes flashed open, staring with bewilderment, and they pulled away. After a minute of silence and stares, Goresky finally questioned, "-What... just happened there?" Jacque, who was turning bright red in the face, gulped, "-Ummm... I'm... not so sure myself..." The warthog slowly blinked. "...Did you just KISS me?" Swallowing hard, the feline replied, "...I think so... I'm.. I'm so sorry Goresky... I was-" His friend cut him short. "-Nonono... I was just saying that.... well... for some reason... for the brief time that was going on... I think I... was 'enjoying' it." Jacque was taken aback. Had he heard that right? "You... you 'were'?" At his friend's rather stunned tone, Goresky wondered if he'd said the wrong thing. Blushing, he said, "-Errm... well... well how did YOU feel?" "-Well.... it 'was' kinda nice..." Jacque admitted. "You... you have soft lips." Goresky was a tad speechless at that remark. "-Oh... uhh... thanks." Feeling that he'd weirded Goresky out even more than he already had, Jacque blurted, "Goresky, I mean it... I'm REALLY sorry!" I don't know what came over me... I just-" But he didn't get any further. Goresky's lips smothered his own, shutting him up. There was another five seconds of that, before they both slowly pulled back. Jacque looked somewhat light-headed, as he stammered, "-Uhhmm... I'm... getting mixed signals here..." "-Yeah... me too-" Goresky replied, softly. Their eyes met. The momentary tension in the air could've been cut with a knife. That time they both went for it. This time around however, it was a significantly deeper embrace, that lasted over ten seconds. When it stopped, there certainly quite a different tone between the two. Goresky looked at Jacque. "-Wanna get outta here?" Like he even needed to ask. "-Yes I do," Jacque responded. Slapping down a couple Mobiums for the drinks, they both stood up, and walked out of the bar together.   
  
The rest of the night was a blurry episode. Neither could really recall just exactly HOW they got back to Goresky's place, and WHAT words were exchanged, or WHAT happened, that sort of thing. But the next thing they knew, it was a new day... 


	7. Teh Shite Hath Hitteh The Fan

Sunlight peered through the dingy curtain sheets, of the late morning. Through the humid silence, a piercing beeping sound of a clock alarm, blared repetitively. There was a loud groan, and a grey-furred palm slowly reached up, and slammed down upon the clock, shutting it up. The young warthog grimaced and stretched his leg muscles out, underneath the sweat-dampened sheets. Nearby, the young lynx/caracal hybrid licked his dry lips, yawned and started stretching outwards from collarbone to tailbone. Then they both froze. Goresky felt something long and furry brushing against his leg. *What the fuck...* Jacque felt his tail touching up along a long form. *What the heck...* Stiff as boards, they finally and slowly, craned their necks over their shoulders. Only to see a sight that shocked them to the farthest core... each other.   
  
They both stared, wide-eyed at each other, green eyes to hazel, for several seconds, utterly speechless with total shock. Then they slowly turned back around, and drew up the sheets on their side. Seeing what they saw beneath them, they both inched their heads back up, and looked to the floor. And there it was... their clothes mangled into scattered heaps on the floor. Including... their undergarments. Finally, Goresky croaked out, "-Oh... my... god..." Jacque gulped, "-Oh... kay... let's... not... panic... here." Goresky swallowed, "-Too... late... already... panicking." HOW... did... we... end... up... here?!?" "Was... gonna... ask... the... same... thing..." Jacque said. That's when a jolt of memory hit Goresky, and he sat up quickly, forgetting the whole stammer thing. "-You kissed me!" he yelped. Jacque sat upright as well. "-And you kissed me back!" "-WHY?!?" they both shrieked to each other at once. Jacque held his hands up. "-Okay okay... let's just CALM DOWN... let's THINK about this... alright... exactly WHAT happened last night??" "-Oh!" We were at that bar!" Goresky told him. "YES!" Yes we were!" Jacque agreed. "What were we doing??" Goresky thought hard. "Uhhh... drinking!" Yeah!" And you were all-" "Upset!" Jacque squeaked. "I was upset!" And you were saying stuff!" "Yeah yeah!" And then I was getting upset too!" added Goresky. "And then YOU were saying stuff!" "Right!!" And then... I said 'I love you man!'!!" Jacque recalled. "And I said 'And I love YOU man!'!!" Goresky screeched. "Then we hugged!" "And then I kissed you!" "And then I kissed you back!" "Then we kissed each other!" "Then I asked if you wanted to get out of there!" "Then I said yes!" "Then we came back here!" "Then we-" There was a pause. Then they both screamed at once. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
After a full minute of howling in disgust, they both went silent, staring off into blank space. Finally Jacque dared to speak. "...Goresk?" "...Yeah?" the warthog slowly replied. "-I think I'm gonna... use the bathroom... and... get dressed." "-Okay then..." A pause. "-Could you.... turn away for a second?" Jacque asked. "...Oh... right... yeah," Goresky spoke, turning his head away. Nervously, Jacque slid out from the blankets, the cold chill of the room seeping through his fur. He shuddered, for more reasons than one at that. Confirming that Goresky wasn't looking, he leaned down and gathered up his clothes, from the untidy heap on the floor. Then he moved unusually swift to the bathroom door, and slammed it shut behind him. He'd never been more grateful in his life, that the Warthogg twins had a bathroom in/connected to their room. Hearing the door shut, Goresky finally stopped holding his breath. He gave a huge sigh of air. He was still having trouble figuring out exactly WHAT was happening here... Goresky groaned to himself, and felt his aching temples. *Oh the joys of the modern hangover...* Absentmindedly, he stretched his arm back, and rubbed his lower backside, which also seemed rather sore. Just then, he froze. *Wait a sec... since when does alcohol give you a sore ass??* In the bathroom, Jacque had suddenly jumped to the same thought. The conclusion came to them in an instant. An icy pit jagged the feline's gut. The warthog felt his stomach lurch. Jacque gagged. Goresky retched. Then it happened all at once. Both felt their digestive muscles pushing upwards, and the contents of yesterday's meals come spewing out their throats, in an acidy, chunked mess, in one quick burst of appallment of disgust and bewilderment. Goresky leaned over the garbage wastebasket, moaning, as Jacque held his face above the toilet, weakly. So that was it... (in some level) they certainly weren't virgins anymore... Goresky and Jacque had had sex.  
  
Some time later, a voice spoke from the other side of the bathroom door. "...Goresky?" The warthog slowly looked towards it. "...Jacque?" "-Are you... 'decent'?" By which, the feline meant whether Goresky was dressed or not. "-Yeah..." he responded. "...You?" "-Yes," Jacque said in turn. The door opened, and the lynx/caracal stepped out, in a much more proper state, save for the peckish/pale color in his face. Not that Goresky would really notice or care, considering he was in the same way. The pair faced each other, nervously, both feeling like they were about to hurl again. "-So..." "-So." The tension was spared any further ado, when the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut was heard. "-Oh honies, I'm homie!" Chislett's voice rang out, jestingly cheery. Goresky and Jacque both whirled in the sound's direction. "-Chislett!" they gulped, in unison. "-I think I better be going now!" Jacque quickly spoke, and left the room. He walked swiftly into the hallway, leading to the kitchen, passing the younger Warthogg brother on the way. "-Hey Jacq-man!" 'Sup?" Chislett inquired. Jacque gave a fleeting smile, and replied, "-Not much!" Gotta go!" Seeya!" And he was out the door. Chislett blinked, confused. *...Riiight... that was just weird...* That wasn't considered 'Jacque behaviour'. But then again... Chislett wondered if he just still a tad 'soused' from the party last night. He shrugged it off. He then turned to Goresky, who had entered the room. "-Hey bro!" How's it goin'?" It took him a minute to answer, but Goresky spoke, "-Oh... just... you know... up and down... the usual." "-'Kay then..." Chislett muttered. "So anyways... what happened with you guys last night?" I just saw Jacq rushing out the front d-" He was cut off by a strange toned yelp from his brother. "-What are you talking about??" Nothing happened!!" We didn't do anything!" Now the younger Warthogg was feeling a tad suspicious. "...Huh?" Realizing the mistake he'd made, Goresky tried acting dumb/clueless, like HE didn't know either. "...What?" Both were silent, with stares for a moment. At last, Chislett broke the trance. "-I was just wondering what you and Jacq did last night... you know... for the whole 'depressive breakup' thing... remember?" "-Oh... ooooh!" Oh you mean THAT!" exclaimed Goresky. "Ah, I see now!" You were talking about that... I get it." "-Yeah... that..." Chislett said slowly. "What did you THINK I was talking about?" His brother scratched his neck, and grinned uneasily. "-Oh... dunno..." Guess I just heard things wrong or something." Whatever." "-Uh huh," muttered Chislett, numbly. Another state of pause. Before his brother questioned him further, however, Goresky finally thought of what to say. "-Know what, I was just gonna make some eggs!" Want some?" Chislett looked at him oddly, as he got the carton out of the fridge, but replied, "-Uhhh... sure, yeah." "What way you want 'em?" Goresky asked, trying to push the previous subject out of conversation and thought. His brother thought this over. "How about an omelet or scrambled?" "-Omelet sounds good," the eldest said quickly. "You wanna get the cheese and onions for me?" "Sure thing, bro," Chislett agreed, getting up, and searching the refrigerator. It was one of those rare instances where Goresky was thankful for Chislett's short term memory/ability to forget something (like this) within seconds or minutes.   
  
Some odd half an hour later, the front door opened again. This time however, it was Sir Graff arriving home. "-Mornin' boys!" he said outloud, entering the kitchen. "Or should I say 'afternoon'?" The Warthogg brothers looked to their father. Goresky smiled wryly at Graff. "-Good one Dad..." "-Hiya Pa," Chislett responded, through a mouthful of eggs. Graff gave a snort. "So how late did you youngin's stay up til, huh?" What sort of ingenious havoc did you cause, into the wee hours of dawn?" His second son grinned widely. "Oh you know... the usual... world domination and revolutionary inventions with names no one knows how to pronounce." Like the 'shizzlefitzkakabinglehopper'!" The adult warthog raised an eyebrow. "-Riiight... well that's a new one." Chislett smirked cheesily. "-Yup... basic stuff." Graff was not fooled. "-You went to a party last night, didn't you?" Just got here in the last hour or so?" And lemme guess... there was some drinking involved, right?" His son's jaw dropped. He looked at Goresky. "-How does he DO that???" The brother shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine bro!" Their father shook his head. "-Doesn't take a scientist to figure it out, you know." A father knows his sons." And trust me, I've seen those faces before." Chislett gulped, "-Well it was nothing big!" Only a few shots and that!" It's not like I got pissed outta my mind and passed out on the pool table!" Rolling his eyes, Graff sighed, "It's not what you DID that bothers me the most... it's whether you're bein' HONEST or not about it is what I'm concerned about." The young warthog hung his head. "-Yessir." The father's expression softened. "Oh come on now... I know it might sound like I'm being a hardass... but all I'm trying to do is learn ya some responsibility... you see?" He had a point, and being the parent, Graff was right. Chislett swallowed. "-You're right Pa... I'm sorry." Graff gave a fatherly look, and jestingly tousled Chislett's mane. "-Now that's my boy..." He then looked to the plates on the table. "So what we eatin' here?" Taking another forkful, Chislett responded, "-Goresk made eggs." Their father raised his eyes. "-Oh... well isn't that nice." He averted his gaze to his oldest son. "So who died?" Goresky frowned. "-Daaad..." "-Okay, okay, I'm sorry..." Graff said. "-How much money you want, then?" Goresky threw up his hands. "WHAT?!?" I can't do something NICE for my family, without wanting something from them??" The adult looked sheepish. "...You're right son... my bad." "THANK you," Goresky spoke. Graff then reached into his shirt pocket, took out his wallet, and pulled out a bill. "-Damn... well all I got is a twenty kiddo..." Chislett nearly snorted juice up his nose, as Graff wore a straight face of sincerity. Goresky didn't even blink. Instead of saying something, that time he just snorted air, shoved his chair back, rose and left the table. Graff called after him, "-Oh come on, Goresk!" You knew I was just kiddin'!" Take a joke!" The sound of the bedroom door slamming shut was heard down the hallway. "-Uh... mind you Pa, he had a rough night, from the sounds of it..." Chislett told him. The father blinked. "He did?" Ah cripes.. why didn't someone say something??" Chislett cocked his head. "-You couldn't tell?" Graff sighed, "-NO, otherwise I wouldn't have pushed on his nerves like that!" Chislett let his eyes roll back. "-Yet you could tell MY whole night, from just one glance..." "-Well that's YOU, kiddo... and it certainly ain't rocket science..." That brother of yours on the other hand... even a mind reader would get a headache tryin' to figure him out." "-Really?" Chislett inquired. "I don't it's THAT hard..." Graff turned to him. "Easy for you to say... he TELLS you everything." A slight red color appeared in Chislett's face. "-Ah... right..." But yeah... he usually DOES tell me stuff." Except today... I asked him what he was up to last night with Jacque, and he flipped out!" Even Jacque was acting weird... he was here went I got back, but as soon as I came in and said hello, he was out the door just like that!" Graff looked confused. "-Huh... that's odd... doesn't sound like something he usually does." "Tell me about it!" Chislett exclaimed. "What on Mobius could've happened to make them act all weird like that, in one night?" Graff shrugged. "Beats the heck outta me, personally..." They both thought in silence for a minute. Suddenly Chislett yelped out, "-Hey I think I know!!!" "Yeah huh?" questioned Graff. "-Well see... before I went out... Goresky and me were talking about his ex's-" "-Chislett!" Why would you bring up a subject like that with him??" Graff interrupted him. "You KNOW how hard he took the last one, especially!" Chislett protested, "I know I know!" I said sorry!" But then JACQUE came by, and turns out... Jordin left him." Coincidence huh?" Graff looked concerned. "-Jacque got split?" Oh geez... poor kid." Is it just me, or are he and Goresk having a real rough time with the girls lately?" Chislett blew a mouthful of air. "-You're tellin' me Pa..." But anyways, they said something about going to the bar and being 'miserable' together or something." You know... lost love, massive alcohol consumption..." Graff put his face in his hands. "-Aiiie... I know what that's like." Sheesh, I hate the thought of my own kid doin' it tho." Chislett thought some more. "-Maybe... he and Jacque got really drunk... so drunk... that they did really stupid and crazy things... which led to them ending up waking up with hookers in their beds and unremembered tattoos and piercings!" Graff stared at his son. "-I certainly HOPE not!" For Pete's sake... now that's just-" He paused for a minute. "-Oh God, what if it DID happen??" he moaned. "Bloody hell... it would certainly explain the behaviour alright." Chislett spoke reassuringly, "-Oh come on Pa... maybe it's not that bad." That was just a GUESS!" How about I try and ask Goresk about it later, kay?" Graff sighed heavily. "-Alright... but if you're unwittingly right about that 'assumption' of yours, don't think I won't go beatin' your head in with a sledgehammer." Chislett gulped. "-Riiight... I love you too Pa." Graff smacked his lips. "-Anyways... so how's these eggs?" Before Chislett could respond, Graff picked up a fork, and scooped some of the eggs off his plate, and took a mouthful. "-Hmmm... cheese and onions." He's really good with those omelets." Chislett yelped, "-Hey!" Graff gave him a look. "-Oh please... don't you 'hey' me..." You already had two plates, didn't ya?" "-Uh... NO!" One and a HALF, thank you!" Chislett snorted. Graff smirked, "-Same 'dif'." I haven't eaten since this morning, and all I had was some dry toast." Shove over." Chislett reluctantly shifted over to the next seat, as Graff sat in his. Chislett frowned as his father started finishing the rest of the eggs. Graff saw the glare, and said, "-If you're still hungry, then why don't you finish off the leftover pasta in the fridge, my little 'garbage disposal' laddie?" "-Oh boy... frozen pasta." Goody goody," Chislett sniffed, sarcastically. But he got up and opened the fridge anyways, his bottomless appetite getting the better of him. As he stuck the pasta in the microwave, Graff asked, "-Hey... is there still some ketchup in there?" Chislett shrugged, "-Guess so." "-Could you get it for me, then?" The son gave a snort. "-Get it yourself, old man." Graff didn't take any offense to the remark. He knew what he was doing. He simply smiled and said, "-Hey Chis... did I ever tell you about how you were conceived-?" That did it. "-AaaaAAHHH, OKAY OKAY!, I'LL GET IT!" GOD!" Chislett freaked, rushing to the refrigerator. Graff smiled with a sincere satisfaction. *Works everytime...*   
  
Late afternoon, at the Celaya home, Jacque was up in his room, in a somewhat 'bedridden' state, with the hangover and aftershock of last night's events. Just then, a voice called from the opposite side of the bedroom door. "-Jacque?" Are you awake?" Wearily lifting his head up, from under his pillow, he muttered outloud, "-Eh?" The door opened, and an adult lynx came in. It was his father Marco. Jacque looked up woozily. "-Huh?" What?" Marco held up the phone he'd brought with him. "-It's for you." Chislett's on the phone." Hearing the name, his son immediately yelped, "-No!" Nonono!" Dad, I can't talk to him now!" Tell him I'm not home!" The lynx stared at him oddly. "-Okay..." He lifted the phone mouthpiece to his face. "-Sorry Chislett... he says he's not home, right now." Can I take a message?" Jacque's jaw dropped at his reply. *-Thanks ALOT Dad...* He did a face plant into his pillow, and groaned. "-Alright, I'll let him know." Nice talking to you Chislett." Bye." Marco hung up. He stared back to his son. "-Now what was THAT all about??" There was silence. Finally Jacque replied, "-Long story... you don't wanna know." His father looked concerned. "-Are you two fighting or something?" Not knowing what else to say, Jacque murmured, "-Sure... that's it." Listen Dad, I'm really tired... can we talk about this later?" Marco set his jaw. "-I suppose so... are you okay, son?" The young feline waved his hand. "-Yeah... I'm great." "-If you say so..." the lynx sighed. "Well dinner's gonna be ready in less than an hour, just so you know." Jacque grimaced. "-Eh... I think I might pass." I'm not sure if I can keep much down, right now." Marco gave him a look. "Are you SURE you're alright, Jacq?" "-I'll be fine...'night Dad-" Jacque said drowsily. Shaking his head, the father closed the door behind him. *-Kids these days...*   
  
  
  
After finding no second option in getting the scoop from Jacque, Chislett tried all afternoon to get Goresky to talk. By evening, he approached their father. Graff was sitting in one of the living room chairs, reading, when Chislett walked in. He set his reading material down. "-So then... anything at all yet?" Chislett breathed, "-After hours of tryin', careful consideration, two punches in the same shoulder, a magazine in the back of my head, and a close shave of his foot goin' up my ass, I've decided I really don't wanna know about it THAT MUCH." But if YOU still wanna know Pa, then you're kinda on your own here." On the bright side tho, he probably wouldn't hurt YOU as much, right?" Graff slowly blinked. "-Is he acting more screwier by the hour, or somethin'???" Chislett shrugged. "-Sounds like a accurate guess to me." Yeesh... I'm considering sleepin' on the couch, just so I'll actually feel SAFE tonight." For all I know, he might stick my hands in warm water while I sleep or somethin'!" "-Eh... I don't think so Chis... that sounds too cruel for something Goresk would do, even in this recent mood of his," Graff disagreed. Chislett snorted, "-Oh come on Pa... you knew I was over-exaggerating...you get the jist." Graff sighed, putting his knuckles to his chin. "-Well... I guess this sounds like something that we CAN'T help Goresky with." We'll just have to let him deal with it himself, for once." Chislett protested, "-But what if-" "-Chislett... no," his father said, sternly. "You're gonna have to keep your nose outta it, this time." Ca pishe?" The young warthog was reluctant, but agreed. "-Oh alright." If I HAVE to," Chislett grumbled. He hated being out of the loop.   
  
That night, the Celayas and Warthoggs went to sleep, hoping their sons would be in better humour and state the next day. And they were, healthwise at least. But both still refused to breathe a word of the other night. They would either straight out say they didn't want to, or somehow change the subject, and make their family forget the previous topic of conversation. Chislett managed to get a hold of Jacque that day on the phone, and they chatted awhile, but as soon as Goresky was mentioned, Jacque choked up, made a flimsy excuse, and hung up. Same thing with his brother. At the hearing Jacque's name, Goresky froze up and asked to be excused from the room. Both the families were rather frustrated by it all and driven by mad curiousity at what was going on. But how on Mobius could they find out when neither would tell? 


	8. The Trio In Tumbles

The schoolweek had started again. Both Goresky and Jacque were feeling a great deal better, as they'd had two days to recover and recoup. They felt normal enough to be going back to school. But then as they both entered their first class, they realized something they'd forgotten. Out of the four classes of each day, they had three with one another. That had been perfectly well before. But now... all it meant was more trouble and tension. How could they avoid each other when they were in the same room? To at least prevent being close, they both sat in different seats at different ends of their classroom. Strangely enough, however, they kept sneaking glances at each other, for whatever reason. They both caught each other, at one point, staring at one another, and quickly turned away, embarrassed. And so, they obviously weren't paying much attention. Which was unfortunate when their professor asked Goresky a question. When the warthog did not respond, the teacher came over, and whacked his pointer stick across Goresky's desk, startling him rather so. "-Master Warthogg!" Could you please answer the question??" The whole class, including Jacque, had their eyes upon him. Goresky felt his face grow hot. "-Uhhh... ummm... might you repeat the question, sir?" A few giggles and sniggering was heard. The professor; Master Young, frowned at him, sternly. "-No." But might I ask that you pay attention in class instead, Master Warthogg?" I understand that it's the first class of the day, but if you expect to get any work done and a grade in this class, I strongly suggest that you get your head out of 'la-la' land, and participate in class discussion." Is that clear??" Goresky's cheeks were flushed pink, in humiliation. "-Yes sir," he responded, quietly. Master Young rapped, "-Speak up." "-Yes sir!" the warthog said in a more audible tone. Jacque was angered at their professor's harshness to his friend. *-What a fucking jackass!* This thought was a surprising one, considering the feline wasn't much of a swearing person. Seeing the crushed look on Goresky's face, he wished he could say something to cheer his companion. But that wasn't such an easy task, considering they were across the room from one another and the whole awkward tension thing from the weekend's events. The only thing Jacque could do was stare down at his desktop surface, and sigh heavily.   
  
Next class was somewhat better, as Goresky and Jacque had different classes, and were able to feel more at ease and focused. Yet somehow, the dread of what would come next had them on edge and nerve-wracked. It seemed years up to the time before the lunchbell FINALLY rang. And so, remembering that their lockers were close together, Jacque stopped at a water fountain near the bathroom, so Goresky would be gone by the time he was done. Goresky sighed with emotional exhaustion, shoving some of his textbooks into his locker. As he closed the door, it was as if someone 'magically' appeared right next to him. "-Hey Goresk." "-AH!" he yelped, jumping back in surprise. Chislett chuckled, "-Whoa!!" Someone's a tad jumpy..." Is the chronic making you paranoid or somethin'?" Goresky breathed. "-Very funny Chis..." I just had a stupid first class, that's all." Give me a break." He leaned over and picked up his backpack. His brother shook his head. "-Damn... sorry to hear bro." But hey... it's History class right?" That Master Young dude is an asshole, anyways." The dickweed is always lookin for an excuse to bitch at someone." Goresky had to grin at that. "-Nice choice of words, little brother." Chislett smirked, "-Why thank you." Heh... and they say I'm doin' lousy in English... yeah right!" The elder brother rolled his eyes. *-Just humour the kid...* "-So we heading to the lunchroom then?" Chislett broke his thoughts. Goresky paused. Going to the lunchroom meant sitting at their table. And Jacque sat at their table. Which meant Jacque would sit with them. Which was exactly what Goresky did NOT want. "-Uhhh... well... actually I was thinking of eating outside." Since it's pretty nice out today and all." That wasn't a lie at least, thought Goresky. "-Oh okay!" Chislett said. "I'll go tell Jacque!" Be right back!" Goresky gulped, "-No Chis, wait-!" But he was already rushed off. The warthog groaned. Turning around, and heading for the school doors, all he could hope for is either that Chislett couldn't find Jacque or that Jacque would refuse to come out.  
  
The younger warthog brother bolted into the bathroom, where he'd seen Jacque go in a few minutes before. Jacque was standing at the sinks, washing up. Chislett grinned and jumped in. He yelled out, "-I AM WARTHOGG, HEAR ME WHORE, NOW WHO'S YOUR DADDY AND WHAT DOES HE DO?!?" Jacque yelped in surprise, whirling around to see his friend. Breathing rapidly, regaining calmness, the feline panted, "-Chislett... don't DO that!" I swear you just about gave me a heart attack!" Crud..." The warthog shook his muzzle, gleefully. "-Man... what is WITH you people today??" Could you be any twitchier?" "-It's 'more twitchy' Chis," Jacque corrected him. Chislett snorted, "-Oh don't you go start giving me your grammar critiques again!" Who gives a shit anyways??" Jacque rolled his eyes. "-Whatever floats your boat..." Remembering why he had sought Jacque out in the first place, the warthog spoke, "-Anyways, I just came to find to you to tell ya that Goresky suggested eating lunch outside today." Wanna come with?" Jacque paused for a moment. "-Uhhh... nyah, I don't think so," he responded. "It being cold out and all." Chislett blinked. "...It's sunny outside, Jacq." Haven't you noticed?" Y'know... the bright rays of light coming in the windows... the shortage of heavy jackets being worn?" The feline blushed. "-Err... yeah, well... hey, I better stay inside anyways... gotta study for class, mind you." His companion raised a skeptical eyebrow. "-What class would that be for?" Jacque swallowed. "-History... what else?" Chislett didn't seem convinced. "-How come Goresk didn't say anything about it then?" And why wouldn't you guys study together like you usually do?" His friend chewed his lip, thinking. "-Well... Goresky kinda had a nasty time in class today and-" "-Yeah I know, he told me," the warthog cut in. "-Right... so yeah, I think he'll probably study later instead... probably just wants to get History off his mind right now, you know." Chislett gave a sigh. "-I guess so..." Seeing he was disappointed, Jacque tried to reassure him. "-Hey... there's always next class, right?" I'll catch up with ya then, 'kay Chis-man?" The warthog, remembering this, seemed a tad cheered up. "-Alrighty then Jacq-dude." We'll see ya then!" "-Later," Jacque said in farewell, as Chislett walked out of the restroom. As the lynx/caracal hybrid picked up his backpack, a thought came to him. *"We'll see ya then!"* Chislett's words repeated in his head. He said 'we'll'. We meant more than one person. As in not just Chislett. Which meant... Goresky. Jacque's backpack fell from his hand to the floor with a bang. He closed his eyes, grimacing, as he groaned outloud, "-Oh... SHHIIIT!"   
  
Both the warthog and feline were terrified of the next class coming up. After all, HOW could they avoid each other when Chislett was there, without having him notice and be suspicious of the isolationist tension between them? The lunch bell rang, signaling them back to class, and both practically choked in fear. Goresky forced his feet to move, one in front of the other, trailing behind his younger brother, to their Chemistry class. Jacque, however, got to the classroom door a couple seconds later, and upon reaching it, froze. It was as if he had set root to the floor. He just couldn't move, his brain was telling his feet to walk, yet nothing was happening. He knew that if he went in there, he'd be spotted and he'd be doomed. Goresky and him would have no choice but to tell Chislett the truth that they both obviously wanted to take to the grave. You couldn't blame them, that 'experience' from that weekend WAS some pretty messed up deal, for any sane person. Still, surely getting it out into the open and clearing the air might've been a better idea. But naturally, that shred of stubborn male testosterony was kicking in something fierce, to not let out their 'feelings', and so, nothing was being said or done. But looking at the clock, Jacque, being a very punctual and disciplined student, seeing there was only seconds before the second bell rang, he bolted in the door, just in time.   
  
For a brief moment, he hoped maybe he'd be able to grab a seat away from Goresky and Chislett, and blame the switching of desk on his lateness. But no, the only free seats left were in his usual place next to the Warthogg brothers. Jacque felt the pit of his stomach sink to his knees. As the feline slowly made his way over to their desk, Goresky swallowed hard, wishing he could fall into a hole rather than facing this, chair and all. Chislett, however, looked quite enthusiastic, with a rather happy expression. He was overjoyed to have his brother and their friend and himself all in the same room/place again. Jacque sat down next to Chislett, but before either could say a word, their Chemistry professor, Master Nailor, spoke, "-Alright my fresh-minded youths, let's get to work," preventing any conversation just yet. For the first ten minutes, they took notes from the board, which kept them plenty busy. When they were done that and assigned questions from their textbooks, Chislett finally got the chance to speak. "-Your wrist broken yet?" he hissed, jestingly. Jacque smiled ruefully. "-It just might be..." he smirked. The warthog looked to his brother. "-What about you, Goresk?" Trying to stay out of the chat, Goresky simply said, "-I'm fine," and kept working. His sibling looked a tad startled by this curt reply. But their thoughts were interrupted. "-Master Celaya?" the professor spoke. Jacque looked up. "-Yes sir?" Master Nailor waved a hand for him to come to the front. The feline hybrid slowly rose from his seat and went forward. "-You called for me, Master Nailor?" Without looking up from the papers he was marking, the professor held out a slip of paper. "-Ms.Wallace would like to see you at her office." Jacque blinked, trying to figure out what for. "-Thank you," he responded, taking the note. He wandered back to his desk, and picked up his books and bags. Chislett questioned, "-Where you goin'?" "-Counsellor's office." Dunno why," his friend shrugged. The warthog chewed his lower lip. "-Hmmm... well good luck, man." "-Thanks Chis." And out he went.   
  
A minute or so later, Jacque peered in the open front door of Ms.Wallace's office. He tapped on the door. "-Ma'am?" The student counsellor turned her gaze to him and smiled. "-Ah, Mr.Celaya." Please do come in." Have a seat." The pupil stepped inside and lowered himself into one of the chairs near her desk. "-You asked me in?" Pausing, to finish typing several more words on her typewriter, Ms.Wallace cleared her throat. "Yes I did." I would like to discuss your work experience for your career preparation course." Remembering this from a few weeks ago, Jacque spoke, "Oh... I see." Have you found me anything yet?" "-As a matter of fact, I have Mr.Celaya." Volunteer work at the local library." Thirty hours worth." "-Sounds good." When do I start?" "-That is what I wish to discuss," the adult explained. "You have two options of when you can do this." "Yes?" "First one is: you can work during the hour of one of your classes, but if that proves to be a problem of confliction with schoolwork completion, you may also choose to do this during your offschool hours, like weekends for example." "-Uh huh... hmmm," Jacque said, considering the choices. Thinking long and hard, the idea came to him. If he did the work hours during, say, Chemistry, he wouldn't have to be in that classroom with Chislett and Goresky. He could continue to avoid the whole situation more successfully. It was perfect! No... foolproof! He was satisfied. "-Would it be possible to do my hours during Chemistry, Ms.Wallace?" he proposed. The teacher thought about this. "-I think so." You'll need to arrange things with Master Nailor." Jacque nodded. "-Yes Ma'am." "Alright then," said the counsellor, shuffling some papers. She then picked up a folder and handed it to him. "These are the forms." And here's a note for your professor." If you need to change anything, just drop by and let me know." "Thank you for your help, Ms.Wallace," the feline responded, and gathered his things.  
  
Last class was English with Goresky. They both sat in different seats again, the whole avoiding thing going strong. However, Jacque sat with another student, Nathan. Goresky sat alone. He sighed with boredom, at having no one to speak to. He dared a glance to where his companion was seated with the other guy. He saw the ocelot saying something, and the lynx/caracal laughed. The warthog gave a groan and turned away. He couldn't help it, even though he was purposely trying to avoid Jacque, he missed his friend's company. He wished HE could make Jacque laugh. *Stupid old lucky Nathan..* he thought. Goresky wouldn't admit it, but he was jealous. In what way? Who knew...  
  
Goresky and Jacque managed to get out of school without problem and went home, grateful for 'sanctuary' at last. Chislett gave Jacque another phone call that evening, to ask how the counsellor's thing had gone. When his friend told him, the warthog was predictably disappointed. He thought it totally sucked that Jacque chose THAT class to work during, as it was his only one with Chislett. The feline guiltily had to lie that the teacher had chosen and that changing it would be a huge hassle, to make Chislett feel better. When the warthog remarked that Goresky was lucky to still have two more classes with him, Jacque forced himself to cough up a response. After they'd both hung up, Jacque gave a huge sigh. Tossing the phone onto his bed, he sat and turned his attention to his dresser. There were a row of photographs, of his family, friends and such. One in particular caught his eye. It had been taken but a week or so ago. It was him and Goresky, goofing off, having fun, and crazily striking so-called 'dynamic' poses. The picture almost seemed to be making fun of him, scorning him, as if to say, "Hah hah, you fool!" You've blown it all to hell now!" A sudden wave of anger came over him, and he strode over to the desk, snatched the photo case, snapped it open, and held up the photo between four fingers, preparing to tear it in half. But he halted. As he stared at it harder, his rage began to fade. In the end. he couldn't do it. Turning it over, he read what Goresky had sneaked onto the back, in black marker: "Best 'Fwiends' 4-Eva! Ha ha ha. Don't you go forgetting that! ~Goresky." Jacque's ears lowered at what he'd almost done. Shaking his head, he withdrew his hand. He certainly did NOT want to destroy this picture. But being haunted by the reminder, he also didn't want to look at it. Instead, he knelt down and opened the forgotten dresser drawer. Taking a final glance, he slowly let the picture drop onto the old sheet inside. And without looking back, he slammed it shut.   
  
The next few days were a somewhat hell for all three of the boys. Goresky and Jacque were being driven stir-crazy with this whole avoidance thing, and Chislett was feeling like a child caught between parents, with his brother and friend both 'battling' for his company. He hated having to choose between them, for they were his older BROTHER and his best FRIEND! It was killing Chislett, but he knew it wasn't much use to try talking to them about it. All he could do was hope that this 'funk' they were in would soon pass. 


	9. He Is SO Gay XD

It was Thursday in the late morning. Jacque was at the library, for the third day. He was checking over the lists of late and returned books. He drowsily hummed over the titles. *...The Shipping News... Romeo & Juliet... Tuck Everlasting... Queer As Folk... A-* He suddenly snapped out of his daze. *Wait a sec...* He looked at the last one again. That word... 'queer'. For some reason, it stuck out to him. And upon remembering the meaning of the word, as it was being used, Jacque was astounded at WHY would it stand out to him?? As he was about to push it out of mind, the stunning revelation hit him like a hurricane. It was as if the entire world had come to a dead halt. "-Holy... FUCK!"   
  
After being let out for the day, Jacque practically raced back home. He didn't want to go back to school for lunch. In fact, he didn't want to go back at all. This was surprising, considering he didn't skip. But he had an excuse alright, he thought. *I'm sick... sick in the HEAD!!* At last, he arrived home. "-Mom?" he called out, as he burst in the door. No answer. He went into the kitchen to see if there was a note. Sure enough, there was a small sheet on the counter. Jacque fumbled it into his hand, to read it. "Went to Nana Irene's for the afternoon. Be back around five. Love Mom." So Lady Lorelei was out. Nearby, the phone answering machine's little light was flashing. The feline pressed the button. "-One new message," the machine played. And then Sir Marco's voice was heard on the recording. "-Hi, you two." Just calling to let you know that we're working late here, and I'll be in a bit later, around five thirty." See you then." The teenager took this information in. His mother wouldn't be back until five. And his father wouldn't be back until five thirty-ish. Perfect. Jacque scrambled up the stairs to his room. Throwing his bag off, he leaned down onto his knees and looked under his bed. He thrust his hand in there, poking around, until he finally felt something. The feline pulled it out. It was a videotape. But not just any tape. It was one that Chislett had given him not too long ago, for his birthday as a joke, really. He'd swiped it from some guy. It was actually a pornographic film. Jacque had howled at this, when Chislett told him, but knowing that his parents would kill him for having something like this, he'd hid it under his bed and forgotten it. And to be honest, 'porno' wasn't something Jacque liked. He thought it was a rather crude and shameful display. But right now, he NEEDED it. Thumping back down with the tape in hand, Jacque went into the living room. Turning on the television, he set up the VCR, and put the video in. Sitting down and picking up the remote, the feline took an uneasy breath. *This is NOT for self-indulgence or pleasure... it's a very important TEST...* he thought. "-Here goes nothing," he gulped, and pressed 'Play'. The first clip was of a female, pretty much feeling herself up, in a rather explicit and disturbing matter. Jacque was appalled. "-Oh my god... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled at the TV, as if the subject could hear him. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF?!?" HAVE YOU NO SENSE OF SELF-RESPECT WHATSOEVER?!?!" DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GUYS WATCH AND GET 'OFF' TO YOU?!?" WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" He picked up the remote. "-This is just sick..." he griped, fast forwarding it to a new clip. When it stopped, the new scene was of a male on female clip. Once again, the display struck the critical feline just as pathetic. "-Oh PLEASE!" he snorted. "Could this be more FAKE??" Oh wait... YES it could!" I wonder how much flab from her ASS went into her BREASTS for this film!" YOU PEOPLE SICKEN ME!" Jacque pressed the fast forward button again. It ended with a female on female scene. Already, he knew what to expect. "-Oh right... THIS again!" But with another person!" OH how ORIGINAL!" Lemme guess... she's gonna touch right there... and she's gonna grab that... they're both gonna moan a little... one's gonna say 'Oooh... you're making me wet!' and the other's gonna say 'Give it me to bitch, and give it to me now!'!" IT'S A WALKING CLICHE YOU PLASTIC BARBIE DOLLS!!!" He slammed his finger on the Stop/Eject button, and threw the remote across the room. Jacque shook his head in utter disgust. What a stupid waste of time... He froze. *Whoa... hold the phone...* All through the film, he had howled about how shameful the females were, but not once... had he said anything about the guy. *...Why not?* He then jumped up, and scrambled around to find the remote. When he had, he pressed the rewind button, until it reached the second clip. Turning it back on and pressing 'Mute', he watched it again, more closely. This time, he purposely didn't look at the female, only at the male. As he stared on, he couldn't find one outburst thing to say about him. But then again, he wasn't even really TRYING to. He slowly pressed the 'Stop' button, and the remote fell from his hand. Jacque was struck dumb, speechless in everyway. He didn't even blink, just gawked wide-eyed until they stung. So there it was. The shit had hit the fan. He now knew the truth. In a hardly audible croak, he squeaked out loud to himself, "-I... am... so... GAY!"   
  
It was around two o'clock. After a walk around two blocks, Jacque stopped at a particular house. He clomped up the steps and paused at the doorway. Gulping hard, he pressed the doorbell. Waiting, he glanced over at the sign below the bell, "Dr.Adam Standing, Psychiatrist". *God save me, if this doesn't help...* The door was finally opened, by an adult male white tiger. Seeing who it was, he gave a kind smile. "-Ah... if it isn't my good friend Marco Celaya's boy Jacque!" What an unexpected pleasure, my lad!" Forcing a smile on his face, for the sake of his father's comrade, Jacque responded, "-Likewise, Mr.Adam." Although I have a feeling 'you' might be taking that back, once I tell you exactly why I'm here." Dr.Standing raised an eyebrow. "-That so?" The young male swallowed, "-See... first off... I do KNOW that you're on... well... 'vacation' and all from work... but... I was kinda wondering if... maybe I could... talk to you about something." The tiger spoke, "-Ah... I see." Not knowing if he had taken it the wrong way or not, Jacque quickly added, "-But if that's a problem, then that's fine, no big deal, or if money is the issue, I brought-" "-Jacque, Jacque, it's alright, calm down!" said Dr.Standing, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Now I know you're a perfectly respectful and well-behaved young man, and that you wouldn't ask me for something like this, if it wasn't IMPORTANT, am I right?" The young lynx/caracal nodded. "-Yes." "Well then... since you're the son of a very close friend of mine, and I think I still owe you a favour for working in my yard this spring, I think I just might able to to help you out here." Come on in."   
  
And so, Jacque basically spilled his guts to the psychiatrist for over half an hour, about certain events from that weekend, things going on all schoolweek, and little things he had started to notice and finally come to realize. "-So there you have it!" The jig is up!" I've gone and stepped out of the closet!" Mark me with a scarlet 'G' and put me in a pride parade already!" Jacque griped. Slowly blinking, and taking in all that the teenager had told him, Dr.Standing finally said, "-Well I must say... that IS quite a breakthrough you've made in the last few hours, now." "-I know," sighed the young feline. "I'm sorry I had to bore you to death with all that." The tiger shook his head. "-No no, it's quite alright, son." That was definitely something you needed to get off your chest." "-Yeah... uhh... by the way, you aren't gonna tell my father are you?" Jacque asked, timidly. "-My dear boy... as a psychiatrist, it's my job not to let anything that is said between me and a patient, leave the room it is told in." Of course I won't." As Jacque started to sigh with relief, Dr.Standing added, "-But YOU should tell him." And your mother." The lynx/caracal flinched. "-I KNEW you were gonna say that..." he sighed. "I will... after I figure exactly HOW to." "-Fair enough," the tiger nodded. Sitting up, the young male turned to the adult. "-I mean... it's not that I'm ashamed of who I am now or anything... it's more of a relief to understand things." But... there is ONE thing that kinda bugs me, now that I think of it." "-Oh?" the psychiatrist inquired. "-You know what's more humiliating than being gay?" "-Hmm?" "-Being a 'stereotypical' gay!" Jacque said. "Honestly, it's embarrassing!" I mean... I AM what 'ordinary' people think gay IS!" I feel so... 'labeled' you know?" Now Dr.Standing was getting the full jist. "-Ah... oh I see what you're saying-" "-Yeah!" In fact, I'll prove it to you!" First... look at my clothes." They're a tad... 'flashy' see?" Colorful and vibrant vibe, you know?" And my pants!" From the color they are, if they were any tighter, they'd be... you guessed it... leather!" Jacque knew his voice was starting to sound a bit shrill, but kept on going. "But I don't wear leather!" Becuz it would emphasize my 'fat ass'!" And there!" See??" I'm talking about the size of my ass!" Guys don't do that!" They don't care if it's a bubble or a saucer shape!" But I DO!" I am VERY self-conscious about my behind!" The tiger said nothing now, just did his part of listening, nodding here and there, maybe adding a "Hmm-" or "I see-" etc. where it seemed appropriate. "-And there's more!" the feline hybrid yelped. "I'm considered a 'nice guy'!" And trust me... there's not too many nice straight guys, my age, out there, that are nice out of the goodness of their hearts, and not wanting 'something' in return, if you get what I'm saying!" Also, I'm a clean person!" Most guys couldn't care less if they're sweating bullets or covered in crud!" But I think personal hygiene is vital!" And no, I'm not bragging but... I'm relatively good-looking, according to many young females!" Speaking of females... I happen to have over half the percentage of my friends being that sex!" And by the way, I do NOT have sexual fantasies about having threesomes, foursomes or whatever with them!" The few guy friends I have, I am VERY close to!" And yeah... when they happen to joke about that they're looking all hot stuff and mack daddy-ish, I DO happen to agree with them, in an almost 'flirtaceous' matter!" Little did I know... that I really MEANT it this whole time!" It was a good thing Dr.Standing had patience, otherwise he'd probably be getting a migraine by now, listening to Jacque rant on and on. "-And last... but certainly not least... let's not forget... gay guys are supposed to be great dancers right?" Well guess what... I'm a part time dance INSTRUCTOR for frick's sale!" And what's one of my favourite dances?" The TANGO!!" he howled, in aguish. Jacque shook his head, despairingly. "So there you have it!" I've got GAY painted all over me!" And it's just fricking insane!" And I just-" Further words were mulled out by the sudden wave of emotion coming over him. "And this!" he choked out. "Look at me!" I'm gonna CRY!" Guys don't let out their 'feelings' like this!" But I DO!" And I AM!" Hectic sobs gulped out his throat, in overwhelmement of the situation. Finally, the psychiatrist spoke, "-Don't feel so badly upon this, my lad." There's nothing wrong with letting it out." It's a good way to haul off some of that stress that's been building up." There now, it's alright." He handed Jacque a tissue box. "-Thank you-" Jacque sniffled, ripping a few out. "I really am sorry you had to see this... *sniff* I'll be okay in a sec... *sob* just gimme a moment...*gulp*-" They waited about a minute or so, before he finally calmed down. "Okay... I'm okay now," Jacque said. "-How do you feel now, son?" Dr.Standing asked. "-ALOT better, believe me-" the young feline replied. "You have no idea how badly I needed to get that all off." "I could understand," the tiger said. "Well then... is there anything else?" Jacque shook his head. "-No, I think that about covers it." Seriously, Mr.Adam, thank you SO much for listening..." "It's not a problem, Jacque," the psychiatrist. "Glad I could help." They both rose from their seats, as Jacque spoke, "-Okay, after all that, I HAVE to give you this-" and he pulled out a wad of rolled up Mobiums. "-Oh, I can't accept that," the tiger refused, putting up a hand. "You keep those Mobiums, my boy." The young feline shook his head, still holding out the money. "-No no, you're taking it!" I OWE you this, I mean it!" "-You 'owe' me no such payment, son," insisted Dr.Standing. "And 'I' mean it." Jacque looked at the Mobiums, and back to the adult. "-I must be losing it... I can't believe you're actually letting me do this!" I feel like I'm ripping you off, blind!" The tiger shook his muzzle, with amusement. "-I can assure you my dear boy, you've done no such thing." Reluctantly, the teenager put the money back in his pocket. "-If you're REALLY insisting..." he sighed. "But if you won't let me repay you THAT way, is there anything else I can do??" Errands, labour, anything?" The   
  
psychiatrist patted his shoulder. "-All I really need is you to... how about... keep this little 'freebie' to yourself?" Wouldn't want anyone else trying to 'rip me off' now, hmm?" Jacque gave a nod. "-Ah yeah... that's a given!" "-Then it sounds like we've got a closed and finished deal now, my lad." "-Alright then." They both walked to the door. "-Really Mr.Adam, thank you SO MUCH!" Jacque exclaimed, gratefully, once again. "-Like I said, Jacque, it's really no problem," Dr.Standing told him, also again. "You take care now." And good luck!" The young feline nodded, and waved as he walked out. *'Good luck'... I think I'm gonna need more of a MIRACLE to help me with this...* he thought miserably, of how he was going to break the 'news' to his parents... 


	10. Meet The Parents & the Masters Of SuckUp

It was around five to three when the young feline arrived back home. For the next long while, Jacque simply 'hid' up in his room, lying flat on his back on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, for the first while, tried distracting himself by counting all the tiles, but kept losing concentration, and finally gave up. The next what seemed like years later, when Jacque peered over his side, and looked to see what time it was. Four o'clock on the dot. Sighing, the young lynx/caracal decided he'd been lazy long enough, and he might as well do something 'productive' now. So he pulled out his backpack, and shelled out his books. He sat at his desk and caught up on the History work he'd missed that day, since the work experience had started. That took about fifty or so odd minutes to finish. It was now ten to five. Jacque fidgeted in his seat, getting more nervous by the minute. His mother would be home soon, and after that, his father. He swallowed hard down his dry, clammy throat. He wished he could snap out of this seemingly unreal state of the present. If only he could fast forward time, and it would all be over with. He lowered his face into his hands, groaning. When he drew his palms away, his gaze was focused into his wastebasket below. There was a candy bar wrapper noticeably near the top. Jacque couldn't help but think of food, at this time. *-Wonder what Mom's making for supper tonight...* Just then, an idea sparked in his mind. *Wait that's it!* he thought. Both his parents were coming home late... what better way to put them in good humour, than having dinner ready for when they got back? At least this way, Jacque could score a few good points with them, to give at least some advantage, before he dropped the bomb. He thumped down the stairs, and scattered to the kitchen. Yanking open the fridge, he poked around, seeing what there was. He finally decided to take out the salmon and frozen garlic bread. Looking back into the fridge, he hoped he could find the other things he needed. Thankfully, there was enough. Taking various packages, Jacque set about his work.   
  
Sometime later on, the front door opened. An adult female caracal walked in wearing a long overcoat with a bag slung around her shoulder. "-Hello?" Jacque?" I'm back!" In the kitchen, the young feline thought to himself, *-Okay, time to put on the 'everything's fine, happy-happy' charade...* "-Hey Mom!" he called to her. Lady Lorelei hung her jacket on the hooks near the doorway, and walked into the kitchen. "Hey sweetie," she greeted him, and gave him a little motherly peck on the cheek. The Celayas were an affectionate and close family, so little things like that were always to be expected, whether it was a motherly embrace, a supportive fatherly shoulder hug or whatnot. Glancing around, Lorelei gave an amused look. "-Exactly what sort of 'evil spell' are you up to in here?" Not outward showing, but definitely feeling it, Jacque winced at the word. *Evil...* Would he be hearing that word again soon for obvious reasons, he wondered. Forcing a smile on his face, he replied, "-None of the sort, Mother dear... unless you call my cooking poison!" He pretended to be insulted. His mother gave a sweet laugh. "-Of course not, my Jacq!" I just didn't expect to see you doing so... may I ask the occasion?" "-No occasion," he answered, with honesty. "I just thought since you and Dad were getting home late, it might be nice to have supper already made for you two, so you could relax and take it easy, after a long day." Lorelei looked touched. "-Awww... that's so considerate of you!" Such a sweet boy!" she swooned, and gave him another embrace. Blushing a little, Jacque allowed her to latch on for another minute. "-Alright Mom, if you could kindly let the 'cook' get back to his preparations..." "-Ah yes... indeed." The mother caracal glanced at the food being prepared. "So what are we to dine to tonight, my son?" Jestingly, Jacque spoke in a stereotypical somewhat French or perhaps Italian accent, saying, "-Vhy, mademoiselle, ve shall feast upon zee ala salmon and zee garlic bread, oui!" Lorelei smiled, shaking her head at the absurdness hilarity of it. "-Well... that sounds quite nice in itself... but what I'd really like to know... might we perhaps be sampling some of your-" "-Greek salad, mademoiselle?" Oui, oui!" Vhat vould zee dinnery be vithout zee cook's specialty, ne?" Jacque exclaimed. "-Sounds wonderful, dearest," his mother told him, giving his cheek a fond squeeze. "-Merci, mademoiselle... but now you must be gone!" Exit zee perimeters!" Out of my kitchen!" I must have zee room to vork!" Lorelei raised an eyebrow. "-YOUR kitchen??" Knowing he'd crossed the line, Jacque flushed sheepishly. "-Alright, alright... it's your kitchen... but it's MY food!" "-That WHO bought?" Corrected again. "-Oh come on, Mom!" I never interfere when YOU-" "-Oh Jacque, I'm just teasing, love." As you were, darling." Her son smiled wryly. "-THANK you."   
  
To their surprise, Sir Marco arrived home earlier than he'd said, around quarter after five. By then, Jacque was finishing things up, almost ready. Lady Lorelei heard the front door open, from her chair in the living room. She set down her book, and went to go check. And sure enough, there he stood. Glancing with a somewhat devious look, she spoke out, "-Back so soon?" Looking up from his shoes, Marco stared at his wife. Slowly smiling, he replied, "-It seems so." Why, miss me that much, love?" Lorelei smirked, "-Never." He stood straight, and she locked arms with his and they embraced. "I'd say more an unexpected pleasure, darling." The male lynx then looked pleased with himself. "Speaking of unexpected pleasures..." He let go of her, reached behind, and pulled out an object forward. "Surprise." It was a small, yet still exquisite, bouquet of flowers. The female caracal truly WAS surprised. "-Oh Marco, you didn't-!" My goodness, these are beautiful!" What's this for?" "'What for' you ask?" inquired Sir Marco. "Can't a husband surprise his wife with a token of his gratitude, simply because he 'loves' her?" A tint of pink flushed upon Lorelei's fair cheeks. "You're right... you shameless, flattering romantic," she sighed, and kissed him. "-I've just been working so much on and off overtime the last week or so, I feel like I've been not able to spend as much time with you, lately," Marco admitted. "I just wanted to do something special for you." In fact... I was thinking since things have been doing so well at work, we could could celebrate, or something, just the two of us." Maybe take you out for dinner someplace nice." "That sounds lovely, hun," Lorelei mused. "We'll definitely have to talk more of it later on." Her husband nodded. "-Anyways, on the subject of dinner, would you like me to help out tonight?" The female shook her head. "-No need for that... your son's taking care of that." As she walked back into the main room, Marco followed, an amused look on his face. "-Is he now?" Well then... perhaps I'll just go check how he's doing." He didn't want to miss this opportunity to jest.   
  
Both parents entered the kitchen, where Jacque was grating cheese, awaiting the completion of the toasting garlic bread. Marco exclaimed, "-And lo!" A kind sight for sore eyes." My son!" Turning around, a tad startled, Jacque spoke, "-Dad!" I thought you said you'd be home later?" "-So did I, kiddo." But I was 'released' earlier, since I'd been pulling my share so well, the last while." Something in the working world you should know about, Jacq, especially with that work experience you're doing," the father lynx advised. The son nodded, understanding at his words, "-I'll keep that in mind, Pop." Staring about the room, Marco continued, "-So your mom tells me you're making supper tonight, hmm?" "-Sure am." "-That's very generous..." So what kind of notorious crime have you committed lately?" Jacque blinked. "-Excuse me??" Pretending to be embarrassed, Marco smacked himself in the face. "-Oh!" Silly me... wrong question!" I meant to say, what are you asking me and your mother for, here?" His son's mouth dropped open, at the supposed accusation. "-Fa-ther!" Lorelei finally cut in. "-Mar-co.. enough of that!" she told him, elbowing him in the stomach. "-Oh come now... I didn't mean it, you both know that!" Marco said, soothingly, putting his arm around his wife. "And 'I' know perfectly well that my son is a superb cook." Your mother and I have taught you well, have we not?" Grinning appreciatively, Jacque replied, "-Yes you have, thank you, Father sir." "-That's my lad," smiled his parent. "Just remember... the fire extinguisher is in the cupboard, First Aid in the closet, and... well you know how to dial 9-1-1 right?" Acting dramatically as if it were a last straw, Jacque threw up his hands, despairingly. "-Would you listen to that??" There it is, my own father has no faith in me whatsoever!" Why don't I just lay on the deathbed and die of broken heart already?" "-Well if THAT's what you really want to do, just be sure to leave the food!" Marco added, jestingly. Jacque gave a proud snort. "You wish!" Lorelei shook her head at her family. "-I think you two are ridiculous!" But I don't care, because I have the two sweetest and most considerate males in my life, and I wouldn't give either of them up for anyone else!" she declared, giving her son and husband yet another motherly and loving embrace.  
  
The meal was well; Jacque's parents complimented him on the food, and they all conversed pleasantly. He was somewhat savouring the moments, knowing they might have a different attitude towards him for sometime once he told them the truth... After dinner, Jacque went back up to his room, and for over an hour, stared at himself in the mirror and went over lines of how to break the news, in different tones, patterns and such. He had to do this as delicate and gently as possible, considering the 'damage' it could cause... At last, he coughed up some nerve to finally make himself go back downstairs. It was now or never. He found his father at his study desk. Instead of making his presence known, Jacque just stood a few feet back quietly, watching him. His parent, writing away. This very picture was apart of one of Jacque's earliest memories... He'd been only a few months old or so. Being too adventurous, crawling around the room alone, Marco had picked up Jacque and put him in his playpen. Usually little Jacque didn't mind this, but for whatever reason, he'd been fussy and cried until his father picked him up again. Knowing then, that his son just wanted to be held, Sir Marco had simply held Jacque as he sat at his desk. Being somewhere close to teething, the young one had started chewing on Marco's ear, until he gave Jacque a pacifier to suck on. Being content with this, Jacque had taken to it, and been still. His little muzzle twitching up and down, nursing on the soother, the infant feline watched his father's work with great interest and eager curiousity, that a child observes its world with. Holding Jacque in one arm, Marco wrote with his free hand, which Jacque didn't notice then, was his left hand. His father was a 'lefty', which explained Jacque's now talent for being ambidextrous; able to use both hands with equal ease. True, his impulse made him go for his right hand instinctively, but he could write with his left just as well. He'd found out how helpful that was, nearly a year ago, when he'd sprained his right wrist. Continuing to look at Marco, Jacque thought, *Oh Dad... you've always been so cool about stuff... supportive, understanding, and all... but how are you gonna take 'THIS'? Will you be mad? Will you yell? Will you try to knock some sense in or outta me? What's gonna happen between us?* Just then, Lorelei came into the room, breaking Jacque's trace of thought. "-Hi sweetie," she said, walking over to her husband, placing a drink on his desk for him. "-Thank you, love," Marco smiled. He turned around, facing his son. "-Hey kiddo." What's up?" Taking a minute to find his voice back, the teen replied, "-Well... I was just wondering if I could... talk to you two about something." "-Of course, son." That's what we're here for," Marco said. "-So what's on your mind?" Lorelei asked gently. Looking at their loving, calm faces, Jacque was suddenly un-nerved. "-Uhh... could you excuse me for a sec?" He then ran out of of the room. Both parents were quite confused by this. "-What was that all about?"   
  
Jacque had ran into the bathroom, filled the sink with somewhat more than lukewarm water, dunked his whole face in for a minute, and screamed into it, until he finally needed air, then resurfaced, breathing hard, his face dripping. He looked at his reflection in the glass, seeing the strange, soaking wet, pale face looking back at him. He felt ready to keel over or throw up, from the stress. *-I can't do it, I can't do this!* he panicked. *Now or never... I choose NEVER then!* He didn't want to know. He didn't want to see those looks on their faces. He didn't want to hear their horrified thoughts in his head. He didn't want to lose what they had as a family. There was so much at stake, and Jacque was scared out of his mind. He couldn't bear the thought. He sighed loudly. But then again... it wouldn't be right to NOT tell them, right? After all, wouldn't something like this appear 'obvious' eventually? How he'd act, look, and talk about things? They'd know for sure that something was up. He knew his parents weren't stupid; they'd probably figure it out themselves, if given enough hint. Jacque hated to agree with Dr. Standing; his parents DID need to be told. It was a ton easier that way, it'd be out in the open sooner, and plus it'd be gentler for him to actually tell them straight up, than letting them discover it by their own. He'd made up his mind. Backbone or none, he had to do it. *Come on man... you OWE it to them to tell them the truth... you've gotta do this... if you don't now, you'll never get another better chance.* "-Okay... here I go," he breathed to himself. As he opened the door and walked out, he thought dramatically, *-As I walk through the valley in shadow of death-* 


	11. Jacque Comes Clean

He went back into the other room, his parents still there. Marco looked up at him. "-What happened back there, Jacq?" His son paused. "-Uhhh... had to... turn something off." His tone wasn't very convincing, but Marco simply nodded, "-Ah." "-So what was it that you wanted to tell us, sweetie?" Lorelei inquired. "-Right... that," Jacque muttered outloud. "First... ummm... maybe you should sit down too, Mom." His mother looked muddled at the request, but did so, along with Jacque. "Alright..." Taking a deep breath, the young feline started. "-Mom... Dad... lately I've been somewhat... confused over... 'stuff' that's come up..." They didn't known exactly what he meant by "stuff", but his parents gave him nod to go on. "-And so... I've gotten to thinking... and a LOT of it..." Knowing that he was prattling on, Jacque forced himself into further. "-And anyways...it comes to this." Both Marco and Lorelei listened closely. "-I've... come to realize that I... am..." he faltered. The pause broke his trace of thought, and a different sentence spilled out. "-Not... interested in girls." Marco, moreso than Lorelei, had the most lost expression on his face. They both couldn't help but exchange glances, seeing if either had more clue of this meaning than the other. *OH... MY... GOD... did I just SAY that???* Jacque freaked. It hadn't sounded good in his head, and it sounded even worse outside of it. How much more absurd could an explanation like THAT sound??? Finally, Marco slowly said, "-Well... uhhh... that's... nothing to be ashamed of son..." You're still... quite young right?" That sort of thing, comes in time." No pressure." Jacque shook his head, trying to recompose himself. "-No... that's... not what I meant to say... well... sort of... but not exactly." Seeing her son was obviously in an extreme nervous state, Lorelei reached out and squeezed his hand. "-Jacque, sweetie... it's okay." Whatever you're trying to tell us, we want you to know that we're here for you and we'll help you the best we can with whatever it is." Feeling a slight comfortance from his mother's encouragement, the teenager nodded. "-Thanks Mom." Then facing both parents once more, Jacque spoke, "-Okay... you've both taught me to be open and honest towards you, right?" So you deserve to know this truth." And the truth is... that I..." *Here goes nothing!* he thought one last time. "-Am gay." For a minute, there was silence. Jacque held his breath, looking at his parents' expressions. Lorelei had an eerily calm face on. Marco just looked blank, no real obvious look to be deciphered. This nearly made Jacque faint, from the overwhelming anxiety. But at last, Marco spoke the first words. "-You're... 'gay'... as in?" At first, Jacque thought that his father was saying the meaning outloud, but then realized from the expectant look on Marco's face, that he was asking Jacque WHAT the meaning was. "-As in... homosexual!" As in I'm attracted to men!" he blurted out. "There, are you happy??" This of course was a rhetorical question... Sir Marco looked ANYTHING but happy. As was apparent in his next question. "-Jacque... are you... joking with us, or something?" His son looked hurt at this. "-Dad... if it was just a 'joke' would I be taking so much time to come out and say it???" he cried out. "I'm not 'kidding'!" I'm serious, I'm gay!" "-But..." the lynx pressed, "I mean... are you SURE about this, Jacque?" This could possibly just be a misunderstanding-" "Dad, I can assure you, it's NOT." All the facts point to this, and frankly I'm starting to notice the signs." And even Mr.Adam said-!" "-Mr.Adam??" Marco echoed. "You went to see him??" Wh... what for??" Jacque ears lowered. "-I know, I know, he's on that break... but I just thought I should a 'professional's' opinion about this!" And I DID offer him money, but he wouldn't take it, so-" His father tightened his mouth. "-Jacque... since when did you start talking to psychiatrists about your problems, instead of your family??" Isn't that what we're here for?" Don't you trust us??" "-Of COURSE I do!!" Isn't that why I'm telling you this here right now?" I'm asking for your help and opinion, because I trust you'll give it to me in the best way, 'cuz that's what you've always done!" So go on Dad, WHAT do you have to say about it??" Jacque was practically yelling by now, and on the verge of tears. Marco didn't respond; he couldn't bring himself to. Instead he just rose to his feet and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Jacque stared hopelessly, watching him leave. Sinking into a chair behind him, his head hung low, the young feline hybrid couldn't stop the tears in time. He held his face between his palms, mournfully. Lorelei moved over to him, throwing her arms around her son, trying to comfort him. "-Oh Jacque, sweetheart..." Shhh... it's alright, baby." You haven't done anything wrong... we're not mad at you." Sniffling, her son looked up at her. "-I know you're not... but what about Dad?" You saw what just happened..." He breathed hard. "He hates me now, doesn't he?" His mother shook her head. "-No, no, Jacq don't think like that... your father does NOT hate you!" He loves you!" "-Well then what was 'that' all about?" He's gotta be disturbed or sickened by me, or SOMETHING right??" Lorelei tried to think of the best thing to reply as she could. "-Jacque... listen to me." No matter what you choose to become, me and your father are still your parents, and you're still our son." Nothing will change that." I'm just relieved that you chose to tell us about this; it means so much to me." And I'M here to support you, all the way, sweetie." And I'll see to it that your father will come around, alright?" Jacque slowly nodded, and hugged his mother. Holding her son tightly, Lorelei thought to herself, *-I've fought so hard to have this family... and I'm not going to let it fall.*   
  
With Jacque back up in his room, the mother caracal went to seek out her husband, to get to the bottom of it. When Lorelei entered the kitchen, she was greeted by a loud hacking sound. She saw Marco standing over a cutting board, chopping the leftover tomatoes from their dinner. Usually very neat with this sort of thing, he was noisily thudding the knife against the surface, half the time not even cutting the tomato. His wife stood behind him, her arms crossed. "-What have I said about using sharp objects when you're mad?" Marco paused. "-I'm not mad," he said, mechanically. Then he went back to chopping. Lorelei raised an eyebrow. "-Then may I ask why you're turning the tomatoes into mulsh?" Her husband paused again. He looked down at the fruit, which had been hacked into a squashed, soggy mess. He simply set down the knife, and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. "-Marco, what's gotten into you??" "-Nothing's 'gotten into' me Lorelei, I'm fine!" he told her, rubbing his hands, furiously. She wasn't convinced, but responded, "-Well... if 'you're' fine... may I tell you what 'isn't'??" Marco finally looked at her. "-Huh?" Lorelei glared at him, hard. "-Do you have any idea of what you've done to you son?" He didn't understand. "-What did I do??" "-He thinks you hate him!" That you're ashamed of him, because of this!" The lynx blinked, "-He what??" The female caracal shook her muzzle, "-Oh, don't you give me that... you KNOW exactly why he'd think that!!" Since when do you walk out of the room like that, when he's just told you something important??" Marco tried to explain, "-Lorelei, it's not that fact that he IS... 'gay' that upsets me the most-" "-Then WHAT?" Tell me!" his wife demanded. "It's what could've CAUSED him to become this, that worries me!" Lorelei paused, thinking over this. "-I dont underst-" she started to say, but her husband went into further explanation. "-I mean... HOW did this happen?" Was it... was it something WE did??" Marco questioned outloud. His wife then looked sympathetic, "-Oh Marco, don't-" "-Could we have done something wrong, that we didn't even know of?" Was it something we said?" Or something we didn't say?" the father lynx pondered, dazedly. "-No, no... you're not not seeing this right!" the mother caracal fretted. "-Marco, it's nothing WE did-!" "-Well how do you know, Lorelei??" Maybe it WAS!" Or... wait... what if this is MY fault?" Marco thought. "Could 'I' have been the one who did or didn't tell him what I should've??" Or what if... what if I haven't've spent enough time with him?" Lorelei was bewildered. "-Sweetie, that's not true!" You spend more than enough time with-" "-Then maybe I spent TOO much time with him then!" "-Marco, there's no such thing as TOO much spending time with your children!" cried his wife. "And if there was, Jacque would've been honest and said something!" "-Well if it's not that, and or anything else I've said, then WHAT is it, because nothing else makes SENSE!!" Marco shrieked. There was silence between the couple, for a minute. Finally Lorelei said, "-Marco... listen to me." This is not our fault." It's not yours, not mine, not anyone's." Not even Jacque's." You're talking about this like it was a PUNISHMENT!" It's not, sweetie... it's a CHOICE." And it's JACQUE's choice." And he has the right to make it." The lynx gave a heavy sigh, taking it in. "But he-" "-Honey," his wife stopped him. "We've done everything we can... we've given him the best parents we can be to him, and he loves us very much." He's a good boy; he respects us and everyone else around him... he's smart, sweet and everything any parent could wish for their child." Marco quietly admitted, "-He is...." He's our boy." "-I know." And you've got to believe this... Jacque's not doing this to upset us or anyone... he's just doing what his heart is telling him is the right thing to do." He's always been good at that," Lorelei told him. "And no matter what Marco, in the end he's still our son." Our little Jacque... remember?" At last, a small smile formed across her husband's lips. "Yes... I do." He gently held his arms around her, and kissed her face. "In fact... excuse me awhile." Letting go, Marco headed for the doorway. His wife looked to him. "-Where are you going?" He halted, turned around, and simply replied, "-I'm going to talk to my son." 


	12. Father Son Talk

Upstairs, Jacque was back to lying on his bed, in questionable mood. His arms hugged around the pillow his face sunk into, he sighed. At least he'd gotten it over with... he'd been thinking it would never be over. But now it was... and mixed feelings and emotions dribbled through his brain, over what had just happened back there. At least his mother had been understanding and still obviously cared. But his father? Jacque hated to agree with his fearful paranoia that Marco would be less than happy about it. Had he been understanding? Hardly. Did he care? Even harder to say. Bigger moan from his lips, in despair. Just then, however, there was a knock at his door. Bringing himself back into reality, the teenager finally muttered out, "-You can come in, Mom." But it wasn't Lorelei that came in. "-Actually... it's Dad." But can I come in, anyways?" Somewhat startled, Jacque turned around to see if his hearing was correct. There stood the father lynx at the doorway. There was a moment of blank stares between them. The lynx/caracal made his decision. "-I guess so." He rolled back over, to stare at the bed headboard. He didn't feel like looking at Marco then. The parent sensed this, as his guilty conscience rose higher than the guilt trip his wife had given him. He slowly edged over onto the end of the bed, and seated himself. Seeing that his son gave no objection, Marco began some form of conversation. "-So... how are you?" "-Fine." "-School going okay?" "-Yeah." "How's work at the library?" "Good." Got almost ten hours worth done." "That's good to hear." "Yuh huh." There was a tenseful pause. *-Okay, I didn't come up here to give him 'small talk'! I've got to get to it, while I've got some form of attention from him...* Swallowing, Marco spoke, "-Jacque... I think it's time we had a talk." Glancing over at his father, the young feline said, "-Dad, you kinda already gave me the 'Talk', remember?" Momentarily taken aback, the adult lynx shook his head. "I didn't mean that... I meant more... in 'general' so to speak." You know... father/son talk?" Jacque gave an audible sigh. "Sure... why not." His father gave a discouraging look. "You say that, like it was a death sentence." "Sounds about right to me," the son muttered. Giving an annoyed hiss, Marco stood up, "Fine, if you want be like that, then forget I said anything-" Realizing he'd been rather harsh, Jacque immediately yelped out, "-No wait, Dad!" Please!" Please come back... I'm sorry." I really am." I didn't mean to be rude... it's just... I'm really sorry Dad." He lowered his ears in guilt. Knowing that his son truly was sincere, Marco changed his mind and came back in, sitting on the bed again. Clearing his throat, the lynx told him, "-First things first... Jacque you shouldn't be the one who's sorry... I'M the one who shunned you off back there... that was wrong of me and I know it." Please forgive me." His words brought lightness to Jacque's heart. "...Dad-" he started. "I mean it, Jacque... I really messed up there." You were doing the right thing, by being honest and coming to me and your mother about that." But what I did... talking like I did and walking out... that was not the right thing... and as a parent... no, YOUR parent, I should know better than that!" You're my son, and you deserve both my understanding and respect." He turned and looked at his son's dark green eyes, similar to his own. The lynx gently put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "-Jacque... you have my support in whatever you do, so long as it's a good cause and within good reason." Because I love you... as much as any true father cares his child." And that won't ever change." Ever." Looking into his father's gaze, Jacque knew this wasn't false. Marco was no liar; he meant every word. And before he could say another, his son instantly flung himself around him, in a tight, desperate grip. Marco was truly taken by surprise; Jacque hadn't hugged him for the longest time, and not like this since he was some inches or so shorter and a few years younger. For the third time that day, the young feline started crying again. He couldn't help it; his emotions were soaring like a rollercoaster, and he was having difficulty controlling himself. But Marco didn't seem to mind; he was just filled with relief that Jacque bore him no grudge. He was showing forgiveness. The father held his arms around his fifteen-year-old son, comfortingly, saying naught a word, for at the moment, action seemed to speak all the unsaid words. When Jacque had calmed himself, he finally loosened his hold. He looked at his parent, with grateful expression. "-Thank you, Dad." Marco simply smiled, and tousled his son's unruly hair. "-That's what fathers do... what I'm here for, kiddo." Don't forget it." Jacque smiled back. "-I won't." It was then, Jacque decided to spill the rest of the beans. "-Dad... since you've... come out straight with me and all... I'm thinking... maybe I should explain... what's happened lately." His father looked with new interest. Could Jacque be referring to the still untold 'incident' from that weekend? Marco slowly gave a nod. "-I'm listening, son." Given the go-ahead, the young feline began from what he thought seemed to be where it all had really started from. "-Do you remember... Jordin from awhile ago?" The adult paused, in remiscience. Indeed he did. He remembered her, the young girl with the openly seductive body, and the eager and brash attitude about her... he'd known from the beginning she was all wrong for Jacque, who was more of a courteous, taking things slow and gently, almost friend-like kind of guy. Marco hated to put down a person as much as this, but he couldn't deny the feeling that someone like her was destined for a position as a hooker or in a strip club. He genuinely felt sorry for her, and whoever her parents were... only God knew if they were around or not or if they even cared. "-Yes?" he finally inquired, in response. Licking his lips, Jacque continued, "-Well... know how she... broke up with me?" Yet another mental flashback for that. Marco recalled that afternoon, when Jacque had arrived home from school, with a stone-faced look, as he absentmindedly dropped his coat onto the floor, missing the coat rack, and forgot to take off his shoes. The father hadn't taken it too seriously at first, but when he discovered his son putting a cereal box in the fridge and the milk carton in the cupboard, Marco definitely knew something was wrong. "-Yeah." Jacque fidgeted, nervously. "-See... you know how I... went to her house that evening, about two days before?" Well... her parents kinda... weren't home." The adult lynx nearly choked. Teenage couple alone in a house? And what was more, with THAT girl?? *-Oh dear GOD!* he thought, expecting the worst. "-I see..." he forced himself to respond. Knowing what his father was thinking, Jacque quickly spoke, "-No no!" Not that!" I swear to god Dad, 'that' did NOW happen!" I swear!" Immediately, Marco was a deal relieved to hear this. "-Oh... oh good," he breathed. Glancing down at his feet, the teenage feline added, "-Although 'it' was her intention I believe..." Needless to say, Marco wasn't surprised. Yet he somewhat 'pretended' to be. "-What do you mean, son?" "-Well... you know... Jordin was getting all... 'smothering' on me and... then she actually suggested right out along the lines of, 'Why don't we take this in the bedroom?'." And I... well you know I'm not that kind of person... I never take things THAT fast, and we'd only been going out for about a week!" But I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I tried to let her down a 'different' way, instead." Told her I didn't have any protection with me." *-That's a smart boy...* Marco thought gratefully. Still he was curious. "-'Did' you have any, by the way?" Wincing, Jacque replied, "-Yeah... I felt really rotten lying to her like that." But I just didn't-" His father cut him off. "-Well you shouldn't... yes, you DID lie to her, I won't deny that." But it was the right thing to do, Jacque, and I'm proud of you for doing it." There's not too many teenage boys out there that would've had the dignity or self-respect to do that." "-You mean 'discipline' and 'restraint'," his son jested, wryly. Marco chuckled a little. "-Right." "-So yeah," Jacque said. "That would be one of the main causes for the breakup, I'm assuming." All I know is, two days later, she says 'Hey Jacque, maybe we should see other people!' and bye bye Jordin." Poor kid. He'd been nothing but righteous in his intentions, and that little whore had the nerve to go and 'reward' him by ripping his heart out and stomping on it, in her black leather, hooker boots. This angered Marco, who tried to reassure his son. "-Well in my opinion, kiddo, sounds like she didn't deserve a decent guy like you, anyways." If she can't appreciate you for who you are, then you're better off." He patted Jacque's shoulder. His son was, of course, grateful. They were always telling him that he was a great looking and nice kid, that could have any girl he wanted. "-Thanks Dad," he mumbled, somewhat embarrassed by the praise. So there was the first bit off his shoulders. But now came the 'boulder'. "-Anyways... that day we split... I went over to Goresky and Chislett's, right?" Marco nodded. That part wasn't surprising at all; that's the second place Jacque could be found if not at home or out. "-Yeah huh?" "-I thought it might help if I talked to the guys about it, but it's weird... when Chislett asked what happened, all I could say was 'I'd rather not talk about it'!" ...But when he went out, to go to the movies with Scott and them, I found myself totally spilling it all to Goresky!" Marco pursed his lips, thoughtfully. "-Maybe because he's been in a similar situation?" Like that phase with 'Cloey' was it?" Jacque nodded. "-Yah... guess so." Speaking of her, that's actually what was on his mind at the time." He was pretty down too, so... we both decided to go and do something, to try and take our minds off of it all." "-And how did you do that?" Biting his lip, Jacque gulped, "We went to the bar and... well, did what you go to a bar for." Marco slowly closed his eyes, sighing. He knew alright, and didn't quite like the thought of his son getting drunk. But he trusted Jacque being responsible about it, so he said nothing against, just nodded. "-Yeah.. and then... uhhh... I think we weren't paying much attention to exactly how many... erm... 'shots' we were having and-" At hearing 'this', NOW Marco was worried. "-Uh huh..." he said, but in his mind, it was *-Oh NOOO!* After all, since when was getting drunk EVER a 'good' thing? At this critical point, Jacque realized he didn't know 'quite' how to explain or present what happened next. Not only did it make him seem stranger than ever, it even brought Goresky into the picture, and could very well give him a bad impression to Marco. He didn't want to make his friend look bad. But then again... without putting Goresky in the story, there wasn't one to begin with. Taking an uneasy gulp, the teen continued. "-So we were going on about how we were having so much problems with girlfriends and girls altogether and stuff, and then said something about... not needing them anyways, to why bother... and we both toasted to that, and all-" This was sounding more and more absurd by the minute. MAN did people ever act dumb when they were wasted... "And then... I said something about how good of friends me and Goresk were, 'cuz he 'gets' me, and he's like yeah, and then there was something about how we don't need anyone 'cuz we got each other..." The adult lynx's bad feeling was growing bigger, as he listened to this. Biting his lip, Jacque made himself tell the vital bit. "-That's when I went out and said... 'I love ya man!'." He paused for a minute, wondering what Marco was thinking of that one. "-Then Goresk said, 'And I love YOU man!'." And then we... 'hugged'." His father blinked once. "-'Hugged'?" he echoed. Jacque slowly nodded. "-Yeah... and not one of those friendly shoulder ones or nothing... I'm talking more like... big embracing 'bear' hugs." *-I'm gonna DIE, I'm gonna DIE, I'm gonna DIE!* he thought, randomly. If Marco didn't think he was 'disturbing' or 'creepy' NOW, he sure would SOON... "-Then... somewhere between the hugging... I just... outta nowhere... kinda... pulled my face up to his and... and I..." The father knew it even before he said it. "-K... kissed him." Immediately, the thoughts in Jacque's head were interrupted by a dramatic, *-DUM DUM DUM!*, a sound effect that Chislett loved to annoy him and Goresky with. Which was ironic, considering the sound DID sound like Chislett was in his head... scary. There was a long pause from Marco, who was finding the irony of the fact that just a minute ago, he'd been cursing the influence of alcohol (on his son) and now all he could think of was if there was still some whiskey or rum in the cabinet downstairs. Or just ANY alcoholic beverage, really. God, did he ever need a drink. "-Huh..." he muttered, in thought. Realizing that telling all this out in small bits was tedious enough, Jacque decided to just let it all out in one short burst and get it done with. "-And basically from there, he went and kissed me back, then we kissed together, then we left, shacked back to his house, it was then next morning, we woke up hungover, naked and in the same bed, and that's pretty much how this whole awkward thing between us started!" There!" The silence this time was so loud and long, that you could've dropped a pinpoint and it would have very well ECHOED through the room. It seemed years before the adult lynx spoke, "-Uhhh... well... that... that there was alot of information to get in just ten seconds." His son's face was flushed with embarrassment. "Yeah..." Not knowing what else to say, he coughed instead. At hearing this info, Marco now got the big picture. From that little drunken experience and aftershock, no WONDER Jacque and Goresky were acting weirded out! "Awkward"? Try more like 'traumatizing'! Seeing your best friend (of the same gender) in the nude? If that didn't scare you shitless, then what did?? Well in Jacque's case, perhaps it hadn't been AS bad, considering the exposed body of another male wasn't disturbing to him. But for Goresky, he'd probably been- *Wait a second...* A sudden thought then occurred to Marco. Jacque had said that he'd kissed Goresky... and Goresky had kissed him BACK. Had it been the alcohol? Or was he... The teenage feline saw his father turn around to face him, with a questionable expression. "-Ummm... this may sound like an odd thought, but... does this mean that... GORESKY is gay too?" I mean... judging from how he apparently kissed you BACK and... well." At first, Jacque seemed to find this idea impossible. At least being gay seemed to fit Jacque like a glove from all the facts, but Goresky?? "-What??" Goresky... gay?" No way, he's not-!" He then stopped in mid-sentence. *Hold the phone-!* What if he WAS gay? After all, it seemed he'd been having as much luck as Jacque was with girls... and he HAD seemed very interested that night they kissed... plus the WAY he kissed Jacque... but was it just coincidence? "-Uhhh..." he stuttered out. "On second thought... maybe I'll have to get back to you on that one." So his son was confused too. Least that made Marco feel more in the loop. Gathering his wits, he suggested, "-Perhaps you should talk to him about it, Jacq... it might help." You two need to get things straightened out anyways." You're best friends; that's not something you should just let slip." He was right, and Jacque knew it. The feline hybrid slowly gave a nod. "-You're right Dad." In fact... I'm gonna do it tomorrow!" It's perfect; last day of the schoolweek and a whole weekend ahead to work it out." Plus since I'm on a roll of getting things off my chest to people and all." Marco smiled wryly. "Indeed." Well... sounds like you got it all under control, son." Jacque shrugged, modestly. "-At the moment, I guess." Knowing that their chat was close to end, his father stood up. "-So... you alright then, kiddo?" Anything else you needed to say?" "-Yeah... I'm cool; said it all pretty much." I'm surprised I haven't given you a migraine." The father lynx smirked, "-Eh... I've been through worse." Pausing a moment, Marco licked his lips. "I'm glad we talked that out, Jacque." "-Me too," Jacque agreed. "Thanks for being so great about it... means alot, Dad." Looking touched, his parent reached out and patted his shoulder, in acknowledgement. In a small act of affection, he ruffled Jacque's hair again, causing his son to smile. "-G'night, son." "-Night Dad," he replied, softly. And he was out the door.   
  
Awhile later on, when the Celayas were preparing to go to sleep, Marco pulled a capsule out of the bathroom cabinet. Scanning over the label, he found what he wanted: sleeping pills. Glancing down at the glass of whiskey on the counter, Marco wondered. Finally he called to Lorelei in the next room, "-Lorelei?" She was already in bed, reading. "-Yes?" "Does a pill still work when you drink it with an alcoholic beverage?" Looking up from her book, it was apparent that his wife was stumped by the absurd question. "-No... why?" Pause from the bathroom. "-Random thought... just wondering." The female caracal raised her eyes and sighed, typically. "-Just come to bed, Marco." "-Be right there," he responded. He snapped open the capsule lid, and selected two pills. Leaning back his head, he tossed them in his mouth, and (not listening to Lorelei's answer) took a swig of whiskey. He needed the damn liquor AND the pill. Perhaps taking two of them would allow it to still work, he figured. And if not, well then... after all he'd heard and learned that evening, he was in for a LONG sleepless night... peachy. 


	13. Making Up & The Beginning Of Jacqsky 8D

The next morning and into the early afternoon was like a slow suffering stretch for Jacque. He'd made up his mind to seek out Goresky after school and get him to talk out the situation with him. He felt like he couldn't take another minute of this whole 'avoiding game' anymore. The teenage feline spent the whole six hours of school waiting and praying for the bells to switch classes, have recess, lunch and end the day, to ring. It seemed like forever, but finally that last bell of the day was heard, and Jacque nearly yelled out for joy. But realizing that would be an outright stupid thing to do in front of his classmates and teacher, he kept the feeling to himself. Like he wasn't good enough at making himself look like a total ass in the first place... Goresky didn't stop at their lockers, so Jacque hurried, cramming his books into his, and snatching up his bag, so he could catch up to his warthog friend, without too much trouble. It was Friday, so he knew Goresky was walking the long way home, past the creek. Running at a decent pace, Jacque finally had him in view ahead. What was better, Chislett wasn't with him. He must've stayed at the schoolgrounds, to chat with Scott and them. Perfect. Knowing opportunity had come, Jacque found his voice, and called out, "-Goresky!!" He saw the warthog halt, and slowly turn around. Goresky stared in somewhat shock, seeing his feline comrade running up to him. He didn't understand; weren't they still on those 'avoiding' terms? True, he DID miss Jacque, but what did he want? Goresky had no clue what to say to him, he was still uncomfortable and wigged out. *Oh no... what should I do??* Not knowing what else to do, the warthog suddenly turned back around, pretending he hadn't heard or noticed him, hoping foolishly that he'd get away with it. Seeing what his so-called friend was trying to pull, Jacque yelped out in protest, "Hey, come on!" GORESKY!!" The warthog flinched. Okay, so that wasn't going to work. Thinking about it harder, Goresky finally admitted to himself that this wasn't right. He and Jacque were friends... and his feline friend was obviously trying to help to save their relationship. Trying to avoid this wasn't an option anymore. No, he owed it to Jacque to face up and resolve this. Even if it meant... bringing up what had happened last week. Swallowing hard, Goresky forced himself to turn around and say the first sentence he'd spoken to his comrade all week. "...What, Jacque?" For a second, both thought, *-Holy shit... we just exchanged WORDS!* and it took them another minute to snap back into the present, and think of what to say next. As Jacque was the more prepared one, he broke the ice first. "-Listen... we both know... that we NEED to talk here." You know... considering it's been like... a week." The warthog slowly nodded, "-Yeah... I guess so." Goresky didn't mean to sound (somewhat) sarcastic, but that's what the feline hybrid heard, which caused him to blurt out, "-We DO!" I mean it, Goresk!" We can't just keep...'avoiding' each other like this!" You and me need to clean the air!" A bit shocked by the outburst, his friend said, "-Okay, okay, I get it, Jacq!" I wasn't trying to be sarcastic!" I agree with you!" If you've got something to say to me, then... well SAY it!" Taken aback for a moment, Jacque paused. "-Oh... well... fine!" 'Cuz I'll have you know that I DO have something to say!" "-And I'm listening!" Goresky added. "So talk!" So there it was; Jacque was about to drop his second 'bomb', on the next most important person to him. Remembering how Marco had taken it (at first), the feline was obviously petrified of what his friend's opinion would be, especially after all that had happened. But he had no other choice. Taking a deep breath, Jacque began, "-Alright.. I'll tell you." Goresk... I've been thinking about this all week... I've been really freaked out and confused... and I know you are too!" Goresky gave a slight nod, listening attentively, as he added, "-And now... I've finally figured it all out!" Now this, didn't exactly hit a familiar chord with the warthog. He questioned, "-Figured out 'what'?" "-The 'answer'!" The 'reason'!" To how and why this whole 'thing' got to here!" the feline shrieked. "And I've been thinking and pondering over it... and now I can't even figure out why I didn't see it in the first place!" It was so obvious... all along." As his voice trailed off, the even more confused and frustrated Goresky pressed, "-WHAT was???" What the hell are you talking about??" Damnit Jacque, quit bullshitting with me!" Tell me the truth!" Jacque looked at him, insulted and impatient. "-The 'truth'?" You want the truth?" "YES!" "Fine then, you want 'truth'?!" I'll give it to you!" And here it is!" "-Good!" "-I'm GAY, Goresky!" Jacque thundered. "THAT's it!" I'm a fucking homosexual!" His friend's angry expression was dissolved into a look of utter blankness. If he thought he was confused before, then he seemed to have hit a jackpot for how he was thinking NOW. The words that had come out of Jacque's mouth, were ones that Goresky never thought of hearing from him. Jacque... gay? What was going on here?!? All he could manage to squeak out was, "...What?" "-You heard me right!" It's true!" the feline told him, firmly. The warthog felt totally out of it, like he was in quicksand or smoking something strong... like this whole thing was some sort of dream sequence... Dumbly shaking his head, he muttered, "-No... nooo... you?" You're... you're not gay..." Jacque could've sworn he was experiencing deja vu. Goresky saying that he wasn't gay... not believing him... it was just like Marco asking Jacque if he was joking, when he told them... He was stunned and hurt. Frowning, he snapped at Goresky, "-YES I am!!" How can you not see it??" It's always been obvious... think about it!" Like... how come I can't keep a girlfriend?" Or why do I act the way I do?" And why did I... 'make a MOVE' on you at the bar, that night?!?" Goresky wasn't trying to hurt him, but this just didn't make sense. However, these reasons DID sound somewhat convincing, but the warthog could swear that there were answers... "-S... so?" Lots of people have bad relationships!" I know that more than anyone, you know that!" Jacque did know. "So you have your own 'personality'.. EVERYONE does!" It's called individuality!" Big deal!" And you 'hitting' on me... well... you were DRUNK!" And so was I!" It's not your fault!" It sounded like Goresky was making excuses for him to get him out of some sort of trouble. Jacque sighed and shook his muzzle. "-Thanks for trying to make me feel better... or whatever you're doing." But I know what I am." And I'm gonna have to accept that." I refuse to deny myself, anymore." There was a short pause. Not knowing what else to say, Goresky stammered out, "-So... wh... what does this mean?" The feline hybrid stared at his feet, and muttered, "-That your best friend is a 'faggot'." Both winced at the cruel word. Dwelling upon the thoughts this situation put into his head, Goresky was suddenly struck with the same idea that Jacque had been the other day. He froze. "...Jacque?" "...Yeah?" "-All that stuff... you just said... it-" the warthog stuttered. "I mean... you vaguely remember how I... was that night." Jacque paused. "-Sure... why?" "-This might sound stupid but... does... could... this mean that... I'M gay?" Goresky gulped. His friend was taken aback a moment, remembering how he'd made the same assumption last night. He didn't know quite what to tell him. Finally, he gave a small shrug, "-I don't know Goresky... you tell me." But how could the warthog tell him when even HE didn't know? "-I... I just... don't know, Jacq..." he said. "I'm so confused..." The lynx/caracal blinked, "-You don't think I am too??" Trust me Goresk... I hear you; this has all been one hard blow to take." But... I'm just gonna have to get over it and move on." And hopefully you will too." A random inquiry passed through Goresky's head. "-Wh... what does 'this' mean for us?" As 'friends' I mean." Jacque had no clue. "-I dunno." Once word gets out... I'm not sure if you'll wanna be seen with me." Unless you wanna be 'gay bashed' too..." he grumbled, ruefully. "-But... but that's not fair," Goresky protested, in a meek voice. "What IS fair??" Jacque gave a long, suffering sigh. Lowering his face, into a hand, Goresky paced about, aimlessly. "-I... you... this... I mean CRIPES, man!" This is all just too much, too fast..." I... I need to be alone... to think... I just-" He swore outloud, in frustration, and kicked a stone loose from the earth, hard. Jacque just stood still. Shaking his head, Goresky told him, "-I'm sorry Jacque... I can't DEAL with this right now..." Like my head isn't fucked up enough already!" His tone worried the teenage feline. "-Wha... what are you saying?" "-I... I just can't talk to you right now... I really can't." Biting his lip, Jacque pleaded, "-B... but..." "-But?" But WHAT?!?" Goresky mocked. His sharpness made Jacque flinch. Yet he managed to continue. "-I... I kinda have another 'confession'," he admitted, meekly. After what Jacque had already told him, Goresky guessed the next absurd thing. "What??" You're becoming a 'transvestite'?!?" he snorted. Jacque was insulted at this accusation. Frowning with hurt, he snapped, "-NO!" It was about YOU!" Now this confused Goresky. 'About him'? "-What do you mean... 'about ME'??" But by this time, Jacque was less easier to get things out of. "-You know what... FORGET IT!!" I'm starting to think that maybe you're just not WORTH this!" *What on Mobius does he MEAN??* Goresky thought. "-'Worth' WHAT!?" he yelped, bewilderedly. He was totally lost. Obviously, Jacque was annoyed that he was making no sense to the warthog. So he gave in, "-FINE... you wanna know?" "-FINE!" Goresky howled. "You've just dropped all your bombs on me... might as well get rid of this one too!" His friend's tone was discouraging, but what Jacque was about to say was VERY important. Swallowing hard, Jacque spoke, "-Goresky... the truth is... that I... actually might have... f... FEELINGS for you." THAT certainly blew the warthog's mind. Of all things, he'd never thought of THAT coming out. Jacque... gay... LIKED him? His best friend since childhood, growing up together and everything, same gender... was SEXUALLY attracted to him?? Oh good GOD. Goresky wished badly that he could sit down... he felt like he could be knocked over with a feather. "-Ff... FEELINGS... for ME??" he squeaked. "-Yeah... 'feelings'!" Jacque repeated. "You know them??" I'm not gonna lie to you... that kiss from that night... I LIKED it!" It felt GOOD!" Honest to god, Goresk, NO girl has ever done something that made me feel the way I did, when I kissed you!" At hearing THIS, the warthog opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. His face turned bright red, in embarrassment. Jacque was left to go on. "-And with all this that's been happening all week... I just got SCARED." That I was gonna 'lose' you!" Lowering his gaze, he shrugged, "-Well... I guess that was paranoia well spent... as it seems like I'm about to." I mean... no straight guy wants a gay companion... right?" At last, Goresky asked, "-Then... then what?" Slowly looking back up at him, Jacque replied, "-There's nothing left to say here, then." I guess we're 'through'." Turning around, he ended, "-Bye Goresky." Hearing Jacque say those two words, almost instantly it was as if alarms went off in Goresky's mind, screaming, "NONONO!! STOP HIM, STOP HIM!!" Outloud, he spoke, "-No... Jacque... WAIT!!!" He rushed after the feline, who was already walking away. Jacque heard him, and called back, fumingly, "-For WHAT?!" There's nothing left to STAY for!" "YES there is!!" the warthog shrieked. Still not turning around, his friend snarled, "-Oh really... and what's THAT?!?" "-For... for ME!" Goresky blurted out, on impulse. This response both surprised and startled him and Jacque. The feline finally halted. But only half-believing it, he scoffed, "-For 'you' huh?" Well what do YOU want from ME??" I can't exactly offer you 'friendship' here!" Least not a 'normal' one!" There was a pause. Goresky took a moment to collect himself. "-That's... not what I'm asking for..." "-Then WHAT else is there??" Jacque demanded. The warthog gave a hard and bitter swallow, for what he was about to say next. "-You said you liked me... didn't you?" His friend scowled. "-Yeah... so what?" He was expecting a mockery of some sort. Despite the discouragement, Goresky knew he had to say it now. "-What if I said... that... that I liked you back?" This pierced a mark into Jacque's soul. He finally turned around. But his expression was a look of enragement. "-You better NOT be saying that because you feel SORRY for me!!" he spat at the warthog. "If you are, I swear to God I'll-!" "-Well I got news for you, Jacque, I'm NOT!" I seriously MEAN IT!" Goresky yelled back. Jacque stared at him hard, searching for answers of sincere and honest truth. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Lowering his tone and gaze, he muttered, "...I thought you said you were straight." His friend slowly shook his muzzle. "-Wrong... that's what I 'thought'." Jacque leaned his head to the side, in a quizzical look. "-What makes you say that?" Somewhat hard for Goresky to put fully into words, but he said what he thought seemed right. "Everything you just said... back there and here... it just... made so much sense... somehow." I have to admit... I'm kinda surprised that I didn't notice or figure this stuff out myself..." I guess... I was just too busy living in denial and too scared to face it..." But now... I honestly think that I'm finally seeing things straighter, for the first time in months." This was what Jacque had been looking for. An honest and sincere, straight up answer. He was struck with amazement. "-What are you tryin' to say, Goresk?" For the first time in over a week, a friendly smile formed upon Goresky's face, towards him. "-That I hope you'll excuse me a moment while I... 'step outta the closet'." By then, an exchanging grin came over Jacque, in spite of himself. "-You... really mean that?" Suddenly, a wave of boldness came through the young warthog. He simply replied, "-As much as I mean this..." And before the feline could utter a word, Goresky moved close and pressed his lips against Jacque's. A moment of (in sobriety this time) cleansure of lies, denial, and doubt they'd had between them, followed. When finally stopping, the lynx caracal breathed, "-Wow... now... THAT I believe." "-Good to hear..." the warthog nodded. So THIS was sexual attraction. Goresky felt his hormones spinning wildly, out of almost all control. He couldn't stop grinning; he felt light-headed and carefree. It was a feeling like no other. "-Wanna sit down?" "-Yeah, really." They both lowered themselves to the ground, leaning against a rocky spot, needing to calm down. Jacque spoke, "-So... we've been best friends for about ten years... and we've turned out to both be gay... and I like you... and you like me..." He smirked cheesily. "Coincidence?" Goresky laughed lightly. "-I hear ya, Jacq." Well... guess there's only one thing we can do then." "-What's that?" the feline asked. Rubbing his neck, Goresky mused, "-Never thought I'd be saying this to anyone anytime soon, but... wanna go out with me?" Jacque blinked, rather surprised and amused at once. "-Oh I get it..." he figured. "In YOU asking ME to date you, already the 'pants' of this relationship has been established!" They both burst out into a fit of giggles. "-Oh that's not true!" Goresky insisted. "-Reeeally!" Jacque wheezed. "And how is that, Goresk, tell me!" "-We'll like.... 'take turns' or something, you know?" Goresky suggested, then leaned over, howling at the absurdness of the idea. Jacque roared just as hard. "'Take turns' he says!" What are we talking about, a relationship or putting in a new milk bag?" Recovering some breath, Goresky shrugged, "-I'm not sure myself.. but hey... put it this way... this relationship was forged by random and altered insanity of events... might as well just go with that flow!" Jacque smirked, "-Guess you're right... it's not like I'd know the 'right way' of doing things here... God knows I've never been in a 'normal' relationship before!" Goresky coughed, "-NORMAL!" Jacque... if you're calling our relationship here 'normal', cripes, I'd hate to see what you call crazy!" At this point, they were both extremely hyper. Jacque wiped his eyes. "-So... we're officially a 'couple' then, hey?" Goresky beamed. "-Damn right!" He playfully put his arm, awkwardly around Jacque. "-Ow!" You just hit me in the head with your elbow!" Jacque hooted, and they both started laughing again. "-I'm so sorry!" Goresky gasped, between laughs. The feline shook his head. "-Man... you mister, are gonna have to work on that stuff... cuz we're gonna have problems if you're gonna be 'abusing' me like that!" Goresky pretended to be disappointed and crushed. "-Awww man!" I guess there goes my ideas for a surprise rape attack!" And they just kept on laughing. 


	14. The Not So Much END Ending

~*~  
  
"-So that's basically how we found out," Goresky said, as he nibbled on a final french fry. Chislett had downed the last pieces of his order of chicken wings, and Bullseye had just finished his burger. The middle brother nodded, in a dramatic, "-Indeed... a truly moving tale." The eldest snorted. The youngest finally spoke, "-I think I need a tissue." Goresky blinked, "-Wow... you mean that really 'got' to you??" Bullseye made a face. "-No, I feel a sneeze coming on..." His mouth slowly opened, and he quickly put a hand up against his face, and sneezed loud. When he pulled his hand away, he scowled. "-See, now look what you made me do... now it's all over my hand... sick!" He grabbed one of the napkins and wiped it off. His brother sighed and rolled his eyes. Should've known. "-Honestly, what's with this place?" Sure the food is edible... but atmosphere-wise, it's 'dust-bunny' haven!" Bullseye grumbled. Chislett shrugged. "-Well, you said you have allergies, right?" Maybe it's Goresky's shake?" The younger warthog shook his head. "-No... I don't have 'hayfever-ish' reactions... that's for people that are allergic to like... pollen and shit." I on the other hand break into hives." But that only happens if I got some of the substance into my mouth or mucus glands." "-Ooh," his brothers echoed, understanding. Goresky twisted his mouth. "-So what did you think of all 'this' then?" Bullseye cleared his throat. "-Well, let's see... I-" But he was cut off by Chislett. "-Hey Goresk?" "What's up Chis?" "-Is that clock over on the wall the right time?" His brothers snorted. "-No Chislett... they put that up there just to confuse us," Bullseye retorted. "'Cuz God knows it's fun to screw people over!" "Seriously, bro, what time is that dance recital over?" Chislett questioned Goresky. Goresky looked at the clock, and thought for a minute, then gasped. "-Oh crap!" It's over in like... 20 minutes, and WHERE did we leave the car again??" "-Oh, that's not good..." Chislett gulped. "-Sounds like it's good we asked for the bill early," Bullseye thought outloud. He pulled out a few bills from his pocket and placed them on the table. Goresky and Chislett did as well. Both the elder and younger warthog noticed that their middle brother left somewhat extra. "-Sure you don't wanna keep some of that, Chis?" Goresky asked. "Huh?" Oh that... nyah, I'm telling you, that service is worth every penny," he said, sincerely. Bullseye cocked an eyebrow. "-Really?" Gee, all I noticed was when she almost knocked over that pepper bottle and hit Goresky in the head with that menu." Goresky raised his. "-Yeah... me too." Chislett smirked, smugly. "-Well you didn't see the best bit." When she had to pick up that dropped ketchup bottle, I could see RIGHT up her skirt!" I'm tellin' ya, it was beautiful." Bullseye blinked. "-I don't remember that... was that when I was getting napkins from the other booth?" "-Yup, I believe so." "-Aww, son of a bitch!" the younger warthog cursed. "Why do I always miss the goods??" Goresky scoffed, "You mean having sex with new and different women every week isn't 'enough' for you?" Bullseye pulled a skeptical face. "-Meh... anywho, what's the reason you guys have to rush off for?" This.. 'dance recital' thingy?" "-Yeah, it's about the... uhhh... 'best friend-bitch' as you call him..." Goresky explained. "Remember how I said he was a part-time dance instructor?" Well he's helping out with that whole organization thing, and we said we'd pick him up today, since his mom can't make it." "-Oh, I see," Bullseye nodded. Chislett added, "-I know it might sound cheesy and all, gay guy being a dance instructor... but he's actually really good." Goresky nodded, "-You should see him bust moves sometime." Their brother paused. "-I think I'll get back to you on that thought, if that's okay." The other two nodded. "-Yeah, that's no problem!" "-No pressure." Just then, a thought came to the oldest warthog. "-Oh!" Before I forget..." He grabbed a napkin. "-Uh... anyone got a pen?" "-Well... the waitress chick DID leave hers there," Bullseye pointed out. His brother took it and quickly scribbled on it. He then held out the paper to the younger. "-Here's our number, bro." Give us a call sometime soon, eh?" We should get together again... still so more catching up to do, right?" We could hang out... introduce you to Jacque... meet the rest of your friends?" With a straight face, Bullseye told them, "-I don't have other friends." From his serious tone, Goresky and Chislett thought he was serious, and were momentarily taken aback. Then Bullseye grinned menacingly, and sniggered, "-Oh my god, I was KIDDING!" Seriously... I hang out with a crew of ten other dudes... great guys." His brothers looked relieved. "-Oh good... you really had us there for a minute, Bullseye," Goresky sighed. "-Yeah... we thought on top of everything else, you were also anti-social!" Chislett added. Bullseye laughed. "-Nyah way... I yell at random strangers all the time... great fun, that." Anywho, can you pass me that pen, Goresk?" Better give you my number too." His brother handed it to him, and Bullseye wrote it down for them. "-And there you are." "-Thanks." The three warthogs walked out to the entrance, and stepped outside. They all squinted, taking in the sunlight. Regaining normal sight, Bullseye turned to his brothers. "-Well... guess I'll be seeing you guys then..." Chislett said, "-Yeah... was cool seeing ya again." Goresky smiled, "-Hey... come on, bros... it's not like we're saying another big goodbye here... let's use those numbers we exchanged and not wait for another eleven years to go by before getting together again, eh?" They all nodded. "-We'll talk to ya soon, kay lil bro?" Goresky added. "-You know it," Bullseye replied. This time, a change from their ecstatic first greeting, they shook hands and pulled in for a somewhat shoulder hug. "-Seeya around, Bulls," Chislett added. The youngest Warthogg brother watched and gave a slight wave, as his triplet brothers left him. He breathed in, gave a deep cleansing sigh. He shook his muzzle to himself, and started walking his own way. One thing was for sure, he knew, would he ever have a story to tell the guys when he got back to the pad...  
  
To Be Continued  
  
_________________  
  
- Alrighty! And lo, we have a sixth fic completed! =D Woot-ness! *does the happy dance* Okay, so it's not exactly a complete tale *but then again, when are they ever? XD*, and this fic is gonna have a Part 2, since this is _way_ longer than I thought it would be... *I swear... I'm writing too much for my own good now XD* so yeah... expect that and a Bullseye's Story 3 coming at ya soon! It's 12:07 AM, and I'm out for now. Until next time, this is me wishing you happy readings! Laterz! :D  
  
~BlushBunnyC3~ 


End file.
